Estúpido Potter
by Terra-Verda
Summary: Harry y Draco, en una clase de pociones Snape los castiga. Cuales son las consecuencias de una borrachera? Ahora Harry las sabrá y lo pasará muy mal... O quizá no... Slash! HPDM He resucitado! TT Cap 6 up!
1. Capítulo 1: La clase de pociones

Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, así que sed piadosos con una pobre principiante.... ;D  
  
Parejas.... Bueno no es que tenga mucho misteria despues de leerse el fic, pero de momento prefiero no desvelarlo, por que tengo pensado más de una pareja... Pero ya aviso ahora, de momento no mucho, pero se irá volviendo SLASH así que implica relaciones amorosas entre dos hombres. Si no te gusta este genero ya ves que el fic no te gustará, yo he avisado.  
  
Raiting: en principio es algo muy save, aunque puede que se vaya haciendo un poco más "duro" en proximos capitulos.... Pero lo maximo será R, aunque lo más seguro es que no llegue.  
  
Y por último los personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestra querida Rowling y de todas las marcas comerciales con las que comparte copyright, of course.  
  
Despues del rollo espero que la lectura sea placentera, ya que yo me lo pasé muy bien escribiendolo. **************************************************************************** *************  
  
"Estúpido Potter..... ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar con él? ¡Pero si es el peor en pociones!..... Bueno, está claro; si no contamos con Longbottom.... ¡Ese sí que es el peor! Claro que a ese todo le sale mal...." De repente se interrumpió porqué oyó a alguien acercarse. No es muy normal ir a reflexionar por la noche, al lado de un lago con un calamar gigante sin que nadie lo sepa, pero ese día Draco tuvo un pequeño gran problema con Harry....  
  
En pociones tenían que hacer las parejas para una poción un tanto complicada, así pues Severus puso todos los nombres de los Gryffindor en una copa y todos los Slytherin iban cogiendo un papelito con el nombre de su futura/o compañera/o. Snape fue relativamente justo, ya que en otras circunstancias habría hecho los grupos sin tanto lío y habría puesto todos los Slytherins como preferencia delante de todos los demás, pero por alguna razón Snape se veía absente de la classe (corrían rumores que tenía problemas "personales"...) y por eso también se veía con menos ganas de quitar puntos a Gryffindor. Aún así los Gryffindors salieron con 50 puntos menos. Cuando Draco cogió un papelito le salió el nombre de Harry Potter, así que estuvo con él dos largas horas... Tan sólo recordarlo le venían náuseas... Toda la clase había transcurrido relativamente bien, sin tener en cuenta algún que otro 'cara rajada' o 'estúpido Malfoy engominado'. Pero al final cuando sólo les quedaba esperar 10 minutos y añadir esencia de dragón enano, Harry añadió la esencia antes de esperar, y con eso hizo que el caldero explotara en la cara de Draco, provocando que le saliera un extraño sarpullido en la cara. Cuando volvió de la enfermería ya curado aún se notaba la cara rara... Lo peor de todo era que Snape los había suspendido y castigado a los 2 por culpa del 'cara rajada'. ¿Quién podía imaginarse que Snape también castigaría a su alumno favorito sin dudarlo un segundo?  
  
Después de recordar el mal día que había tenido por culpa de Harry volvió a oír un ruido detrás de sí, se giró y vio una sombra prácticamente encima de él...  
  
- Pero, ¿Cómo tienes el valor de molestarme mientras estoy PENSANDO?  
  
La sombra se le tiró encima, cogiendo a Draco por la espalda y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, de forma que Draco no le vio directamente la cara.  
  
- Estoooo... ¡hip! ... Lo siento... ¡hip!.. No lo he hecho para molestarte... ¡hip!- contestó el chico con voz poco clara.  
  
- ¡Potter idiota! ¡¡Estás borracho!!- intentando deshacerse del 'abrazo' del otro.  
  
- ¿Yo? ¡NO! Sólo estoy un poco mareado....!hip!- levantando la cabeza del cuello del slytherin e intentando sentarse a su lado, aún cogiéndole por la espalda.  
  
- Encima que me castigan por tu culpa, cuando estás completamente borracho, tienes el valor de venir a molestarme aún MÁS, si es que eso es posible... ¡Y ahora te quieres sentar a mi lado como si....! Fue interrumpido porque Harry cayó encima suyo, quedándose dormido al acto. "Encima ahora lo tendré que llevar adentro de la escuela... Si es que a esto se le puede llamar escuela..." Y con su habitual seguido de maldiciones 'intentó' cargar a Harry a 'caballito' para hacer el camino de vuelta al edificio. Si tenemos en cuenta que aunque Harry era poca cosa para su edad Draco también lo era no lo tuvo muy fácil para cargárselo a la espalda.  
  
- Maldito Potter, ¿no sabes hacer nada más que molestar? ¿Qué hora es...?- mirando a su reloj de oro con piedrecillas verdes que marcaba las ocho menos pocos minutos.  
  
- No es tarde del todo... Con suerte si voy a la biblioteca me encontraré a Granger 'soy la mejor y más lista', o cualquier otro inútil Gryffindor... Con un poco más de suerte lo podré dejar por alguna silla sin que nadie me vea y así dejar mi reputación intacta... Mira que preocuparme por un estúpido Gryffindor... ¡Y encima Potter!  
  
Mientras iba murmurando cosas de ese tipo se encontró delante de la puerta de la biblioteca casi por sorpresa. Sólo le quedaba entrar y desear que hubiera alguien adentro...  
  
- Por Merlín, que haya algún despreciable Gryffindor dentro...  
  
"Nunca llegué a pensar que tendría tantas ganas de ver a un Gryffindor, y menos aún a Granger... O_o"  
  
De repente nota que Harry se remueve en su espalda, poniéndose más cómodo y empezando a susurrar en sueños:  
  
- Dragoncito mío, tienes que entenderme, yo no te haría nunca una cosa así para dañarte... Y no estoy borracho....  
  
"¿Este idiota ha dicho 'dragoncito'? ¿Se supone que está soñando conmigo este infeliz?"  
  
Mientras entra e la biblioteca i ve que no hay nadie.  
  
- Draco, tú sabes que te quiero... ¡Nunca habría hecho estallar el caldero para dañarte! ¡Y NO ME MIRES ASÍ!  
  
"¿Está durmiendo de verdad?... "Enrojeciendo hasta las cejas y mirándolo de una forma aún más rara que antes.  
  
Harry hablaba en susurros, aunque era suficientemente fuerte cómo para que Draco lo oyera. Aún tenía cogido a Harry a 'caballito', así que para oírlo mejor lo dejó lenta y suavemente, para que no despertara, en la silla más cercana.  
  
Y así siguió un largo rato, Harry diciendo cosas como '¡perdóname!' o ¡te quiero!', y Malfoy cada vez más rojo e interesado y halagado por lo que decía Harry.  
  
- Venga, Draco, ¡no puedes estar eternamente enfadado conmigo, cariño...!  
  
Al oír esto el Slytherin decidió aprovecharse de que Harry estaba dormido i hacerle unas cuantas preguntas más 'interesantes'...  
  
"Me arrepentiré de esto..."  
  
- Errr.... Harry... mmm cariño... no estoy enfadado contigo pero dime... ¿cuánto tiempo hace que me quieres? – delante de verse capaz de hacer esa pregunta a Harry Potter enrojeció aún más, si era posible, y empezó a sentir un poco de vergüenza.  
  
- Bueno.... Tu sabes que yo siempre te he encontrado atractivo, pero... Supongo que te quiero desde que empezamos este curso...  
  
- Creí que te gustaba la Cho esa de Hufflepuff....- escupiendo el nombre de Cho y el de su casa como un escupitajo y un poco más sereno.  
  
- Era un 'amor' superficial, a ella nunca la quise, sólo me gustaba porqué era muy bonita. Pero por ti daría mi vida..., y lo sabes, Draco.  
  
Al escuchar su nombre con ese tono de ternura que puso Harry, Draco se estremeció un poco confundido.  
  
"¿Está durmiendo? Porqué lo empiezo a dudar seriamente... ¡Seguro que me está tomando el pelo!" Volviendo a su 'juego' le hizo la siguiente pregunta con más desconfianza que antes.  
  
- Oye, 'leoncito' y... ¿Cómo es que empezamos a salir?  
  
- Draco, cariño, ¿cómo lo has podido olvidar? Además, empezamos a salir porqué me lo pediste tú... Diría que...  
  
En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de repente, mostrando a una Hermione un poco desesperada, haciendo que Draco inconscientemente se pusiera bajo la mesa, y realizara un hechizo para 'pasar desapercibido' a los ojos de cualquiera que no fuera Slytherin.  
  
"¡Sólo me faltaría que la 'sabelotodo' me viera!"  
  
Hermione se dirigió hacia Harry, y cuando estuvo enfrente le gritó:  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre emborracharse por un estúpido accidente, en una estúpida clase y quedarse 'así' por culpa de un estúpido bastardo?! Además, seguro que Malfoy también está maldiciendo a Snape... ¡pero, LEVÁNTATE!- perdiendo los nervios definitivamente viendo que Harry seguía durmiendo- ¡LEVÁNTATE O AQUÍ TE QUEDAS!  
  
En ese momento entró Ron a la biblioteca.  
  
"El que faltaba, 'Weasley el pobretón', a ver cuál grita más".  
  
- ¡Oh Ron! ¡Por fin has llegado! Ven, Harry se ha quedado dormido de la borrachera y yo sola no lo puedo llevar...  
  
- ¿Por qué no lo despiertas?  
  
- Ya lo he intentado, parece que cuando ha salido de la torre aún se ha ido emborrachando más....  
  
- Bueno, ya vengo...- dijo Ron corriendo hacia Harry y comprobando el lamentable estado de su amigo, aunque lucía un rostro feliz- ¿tú sabes exactamente por qué se ha emborrachado de esta forma? A mi sólo me ha dicho que lo habían castigado...  
  
- Yo tampoco sé mucho más que tú. Pero me ha dicho que por su culpa lo habían castigado a él y a Malfoy, y que se sentía muy culpable. Además ya has visto que ha echado a perder el caldero de Malfoy y que se lo ha hecho explotar a la cara, aunque estoy segura que no lo ha hecho queriendo... No entiendo por qué le afecta tanto.... El curso pasado se hubiera reído de que a Malfoy le pasara eso...- dijo esto más para sí misma que para Ron.  
  
- No lo sé, pero desde que empezamos este curso Harry se ve distinto con respecto a Malfoy; quiero decir, ya no se ve tan molesto cuando nos dice algo y tampoco lo está insultando constantemente cuando está con nosotros como lo hacía antes.... Es muy raro...- dijo saliendo de la biblioteca con Hermione y con Harry en brazos.  
  
Draco, evidentemente, había escuchado toda la conversación, quedándose un rato desconcertado y pensativo aún sin deshacer el hechizo.  
  
"Potter.... Yo no te he notado tan distinto como dicen esos dos.... Quizá un poco más pasivo en nuestras discusiones y menos competitivo en el quidditch, pero tampoco hay para preocuparse tanto, no?..."  
  
Lentamente con esos pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza salió de debajo la mesa, deshizo el hechizo, y se dirigió a su habitación de prefecto Slytherin que era, por supuesto, más grande que las habitaciones de los otros prefectos y con baño incluido.  
  
A medio camino de su habitación Draco aún seguían perturbándole esos pensamientos, y también sentía cierta curiosidad por saber si era cierto lo que decían los amigos de Harry o simplemente eran pequeñas coincidencias con los sueños del Gryffindor y los comentarios de Ron y Hermione.  
  
"Estoy seguro que ni tan sólo estaba dormido... ¿Y si todo es un plan de esos tres indeseables para reírse de mí? Pero que Harry a cambiado un poco conmigo es cierto...."  
  
Cuando llegó a su habitación se echó en su cama de sabanas de seda verdes con serpientes bordadas en hilo plateado. Aún seguía un poco ruborizado por lo que había dicho Harry en sueños, y también estaba confuso y muy adentro feliz, pero eso no lo admitiría de ninguna forma.  
  
Así que se quedó toda la noche pensando en lo que le había pasado ese día, cosa que hizo que casi no durmiera en toda la noche....  
  
Continuará?  
  
Que tal el fic?? Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, y creo que tampco me ha salido tan mal....  
  
Lo podría seguir, pero todo depende de si gusta o no el fic, así que ya sabéis a dejar reviews para una autora primeriza!! :P  
  
Aclaro, las partes que estan entre son aclaraciones, por que creo que hay partes que sin las aclaraciones no se entedenrían.  
  
Nima-chan! 


	2. Capítulo 2:Todo tiene un principio

Antes de empezar con el capítulo.... ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar... U_U' Pero he tenido muchísimas cosas que hacer... (¿En serio?)  
  
Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero el argumento es MÍO y esto de robar para un ratito los personajes a nuestra querida Rowling lo hago sin ánimo de lucro; es decir, no saco nada que no sea un rato de entretenimiento y diversión. :D  
  
Otra cosa, como me dijo Zal... Cho no es de Hufflpuf, es de Ravenclaw... n_n' Que gansa soy, por dios... XD  
  
Aclaraciones: las frases que están entre son una aclaración para que se entienda mejor esa parte del fic, o solamente son detalles que me parecen importantes o graciosos. Las partes que están entre "" son los pensamientos de alguien, que ya señalo que parte es de cada personaje.  
  
Ahora solo desear que guste el fic, y para más cosas al final de éste!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
(POV de Harry)  
  
Unos ojos esmeralda buscaban, inquietos, entre la multitud de la mesa Slytherin del Gran Comedor. Pero aún no habían encontrado su objetivo, ya que seguían y seguían buscando, cada vez más desesperados.  
  
- Harry, ¿qué estás buscando?- Preguntó una Hermione distraída.  
  
- Mph....- Respondió Harry, volviendo a la casa Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Nada, nada... ¿Qué nos toca a primera hora?- Preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.  
  
- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¡Suerte que no nos toca con Slytherin!- Dijo Hermione mostrando exageradamente su 'cariño' hacia la casa serpiente.  
  
De pronto se oyó un ligero alboroto. Acababa de entrar Malfoy, acompañado de su habitual séquito (Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise y Parky), aunque ese día Draco no lucía un aspecto tan perfecto como de costumbre. Tenía su pelo rubio, casi plateado, muy revuelto. Hacía unos 2 años que Draco no usaba la gomina, así que siempre lo llevaba suelto Además también 'lucía' unas magníficas ojeras acompañadas de un pálido más antinatural que de costumbre. Tenía una pinta somnolienta, y sus labios eran increíblemente rosados.  
  
Antes de sentarse en su mesa para comer, dirigió, por sorpresa de Harry, una mirada cansada hacia éste y también, una sonrisa casi imperceptible para alguien que no fuera Harry o Draco. Harry le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, por alguna extraña razón, también con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
"¿No es encantador? Aún sin su mejor aspecto es angelical. ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! o_O"  
  
- ¿Tú qué crees, Harry?- Otra vez Hermione devolviéndole al mundo real.  
  
- ¿Perdón?- Preguntó Harry aún ligeramente ruborizado.  
  
- Harry, no sé si estas dormido o qué, pero no te enteras de nada- recordando la 'experiencia' de anoche.- Claro que de la forma que acabaste ayer no me extraña...  
  
- ¡Eh, Harry! ¡Venga, una foto con tu mejor amiga!- Llegó Creavey con su fiel cámara de fotos.  
  
- No grites por favor....- Le rogó Harry con cara suplicante.  
  
Hermione la había dado una poción para el dolor de cabeza, pero aún así, era imposible que la borrachera de la noche no le afectara nada.  
  
- Creavey, será mejor que dejes a Harry, hoy no se encuentra muy bien...- Intervino por primera vez Ron con su instinto fraternal.  
  
- ¡Chicos si no nos vamos YA no llegamos a clase!- Gritó Hermione cogiendo a Harry y Ron por un brazo.  
  
Antes de salir corriendo del Gran Comedor Harry dirigió una última mirada a la mesa Slytherin, comprobando que unos ojos grises y fríos le seguían mientras se marchaba.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
(POV de Harry)  
  
Ese día en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el profesor Lupin también estaba más distraído que de costumbre.  
  
- ¿Es que todos los profesores están en la luna?- Dijo una alarmada Hermione.  
  
- En realidad no todos están así, sólo Snape y Lupin...- Dijo Ron delicadamente para no provocar a Hermione.  
  
Harry mientras oía la conversación de sus amigos muy lejos, pensaba en qué había pasado mientras estaba borracho.  
  
Sabía que tenía alguna cosa que ver con Draco, ya que recordaba haber salido del edificio hacia el lago, donde tenía la sensación que se encontraba el Slytherin. Luego se fue emborrachando más y más, así que los recuerdos eran cada vez más borrosos. Cuando les preguntó a Ron y a Hermione dónde lo encontraron le extrañó saber que fue en la biblioteca, donde estaba solo y borracho. De la biblioteca no tenía ningún recuerdo.  
  
"¿Dónde fui ayer? Está claro que fui en busca de Malfoy, pero, ¿lo encontré?, ¿qué le dije si lo encontré? Y lo más importante ¿cómo demonios fui a parar a la biblioteca?"  
  
La clase seguía su curso. Mientras tanto, Harry seguía metido en sus pensamientos y sin ser consciente que aunque Lupin estuviera también un poco absente de la clase, lo estaba mirando un tanto molesto por la atención que le estaba mostrando en su clase.  
  
"De una cosa estoy seguro, ayer pasó 'algo' con Malfoy, y lo peor es que no recuerdo el qué. Si no hubiera pasado nada, él no me habría sonreído de esa forma, ¿no? Además, seguro que sólo son imaginaciones mías, pero... Esta mañana lo he notado distinto... No quiero decir solamente por el exquisito pelo revuelto que le daba un toque inocente... Tampoco por las encantadoras ojeras que le daban un toque de gamberrete... Y tampoco por los labios sonrosados y húmedos, que marcaban más que nunca junto con su palidez, ese rostro angelical que tiene... No lo digo por todo eso... Además, también se veía más... ¿'simpático'? No se si esa sería la palabra..."  
  
- Háganos una demostración, Sr. Potter- dijo Lupin devolviéndole, otra vez, a la tierra.  
  
A Harry le empezaba a molestar ligeramente que siempre le interrumpieran mientras pensaba, tranquilamente, en sus cosas sin hacer daño a nadie.  
  
- ¿Perdón?  
  
- Digo que nos haga una demostración sobre como hacer un 'patronus', puesto que usted, Sr. Potter, ya es todo un experto. No le hace falta ni escucharme en clase.- dirigiéndole una mirada entre divertida i enojada.  
  
- Perdone, profesor Lupin.- Se disculpó Harry levantándose del pupitre para ir a realizar el 'patronus'.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
En otra clase.... (POV de Draco)  
  
- Malfoy, no parece que estés muy atento, y eso que estamos en tu clase favorita...- Dijo Parky a Draco, devolviéndole a la tierra.  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Le respondió con voz amenazante.  
  
- Pues... Bueno, estamos en clase de 'creatividad', y hoy estas siendo... Digamos que estás siendo, ligeramente, 'increativo'. Normalmente eres el mejor de la clase, pero hoy, ¡hasta Crabbe y Goyle te han superado!  
  
- Sí, bueno... Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera, ¿no? Además, no tengo que darte explicaciones, y tampoco te ha dicho nadie que te metas en MIS asuntos.- haciendo un vaivén con la mano en signo de molestia.  
  
- Lo siento...- Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- ¡Señorita Parkinson! ¡A ver si dejamos de distraer al señor Malfoy y estamos más por la labor!- Le regañó la profesora Crocky.  
  
La profesora Crocky era una profesora menuda, pero era joven y fornida, además era muy bonita. Lucía una larga cabellera negra-azulada, unos ojos verdes-azulados, y una piel ni muy morena ni muy blanca. Llevaba unos trajes de bruja que le marcaban su fornida y proporcionada figura, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, en unos tonos violeta-azulados que también la hacían resaltar su tez serena.  
  
El resto de la clase surgió con tranquilidad, con algún que otro despiste de Draco. Al final de la clase Draco se retrasó para recoger las cosas todavía muy pensativo, mientras sus 'amigos' iban al Gran Comedor, porque se morían de hambre. Al salir se encontró con la persona que en esos momentos tenía menos ganas de ver.  
  
- Malfoy... Lo siento, pero querría hablar contigo- Dijo Harry reuniendo un poco de valor en las últimas palabras.  
  
- ¿Sobre qué podría YO hablar CONTIGO, Potter? – Levantando una ceja con una fingida mueca de arrogancia.  
  
- Verás... Creo...- Harry no se dio cuenta que la mueca del otro era totalmente fingida, y al incomodarse dirigió su mirada a la ventana- Creo que ayer... Creo que ayer pasó algo y yo... Yo sólo quiero aclararlo.  
  
- Así que me detienes en mi camino hacia el Gran Comedor, si es que se le puede llamar así, sólo para darme a conocer tus suposiciones. Cosa que, honestamente, me importan muy poco en estos momentos- dijo Malfoy, y aprovechando que el otro no lo miraba relajó la mueca, dejando solamente una cara y una mirada que no dejaban desvelar nada.  
  
- Bueno, tampoco quería molestarte- Le correspondió Harry aún sin mirarlo-. Ya te he dicho que SÓLO quiero aclararlo. Además, tampoco me estás negando MIS suposiciones...  
  
- Mira, está bien, si quieres hablar ¡de acuerdo! Pero con MIS condiciones, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Malfoy dirigiéndole una mirada dura a Harry y sin esperar una respuesta siguió-: Bien, quedamos hoy a las 12 en la torre de Astrología.  
  
- ¿De la noche?- Exclamó Harry abriendo mucho los ojos y con un leve rubor.  
  
- No, ¡si te parece voy a perder mis horas de comida para ir a hablar con un simple Gryffindor! Además, no sé que te imaginas hacer, pero te juro que como lleves a Granger o a Weasley no llegas a la comida de mañana- Le aseguró Draco con una mirada amenazante y un tono que también quería serlo, pero que a falta de sueño seguramente, sólo sonó aburrido.  
  
- De acuerdo, tampoco quería que viniesen... Pero tú tampoco lleves a nadie.  
  
- ¡Por favor, Potter! ¡Te creía más inteligente! ¿Cómo quieres que vaya pregonando por mi casa que he quedado para hablar con Harry Potter?  
  
- No sabía que gozaba de tanta buena fama en tu casa- dijo Harry ya mirándolo y dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa, cosa que hizo a Draco enderezarse y poner otra vez la mueca de arrogancia.  
  
"¿Pero qué se cree este? Mira que sonreírme de una forma tan... tan... ¡encantadora! Por Merlín... ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! O.o" Pensó Draco provocándose un leve rubor.  
  
- Sí, bueno... No te creas que me gusta... ¿¿Te piensas quedar aquí plantado eternamente Potter??- Dijo Malfoy recuperando su actitud de siempre.  
  
- Nadie te impide irte, Malfoy- Respondió un Harry desafiante.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! Me voy... Recuerda: como menciones esto a alguien ¡no llegas a la comida de mañana!- dijo Malfoy girándose y dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
- Adiós Malfoy- Le dijo Harry ignorando las últimas palabras del Slytherin.  
  
- Sí, sí... Hasta luego- Dijo finalmente Draco sin girarse y haciendo un leve 'adiós' con la mano.  
  
"Bueno... Parece que realmente sí me estoy volviendo loco" Se dijo Draco dejando escapar una sonrisa traviesa y curiosa.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
(POV de Harry)  
  
Después de la comida, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor....  
  
- Venga Harry, ¡tienes que concentrarte más!- Rogó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué? – volviendo otra vez en si (NDA//: Pobrecito Harry... ¡parece que hoy no le van a dejar pensar ni un minuto! :P)- Oh! ¡Claro! ¿Dónde estábamos?  
  
- Harry, hoy no sé que te pasa. Parece que tú, el profesor Snape y Lupin hagáis una travesía por la luna, por que aunque estéis aquí ¡no os enteráis de nada!- siguió Hermione exasperada.  
  
- Un mal día lo tiene cualquiera, Hermione.- Respondió él pidiéndole paciencia a su amiga.  
  
- Ahora que lo pienso has desaparecido después de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Y cuando has vuelto estabas aún más raro, y además ahora se te ve muy nervioso...- Reflexionó Hermione ignorando lo que acababa de decir Harry.  
  
- Hermione tiene razón, se te ve muy nervioso desde la hora de comer... ¿Se puede saber dónde has ido antes de venir al Comedor?- Intervino Ron.  
  
- Verás... Es que...- Intentó empezar pensando qué podía decirles sin levantar sospechas-. Tampoco he ido a ningún sitio en especial- Mintió finalmente.  
  
- Ya, entonces ¿dónde has ido?- Insistió Hermione.  
  
- Sólo.... Solamente he ido a dar una vuelta por el lago- Dijo poniendo cara de inocente.  
  
- ¿Has ido solo?- Preguntó Ron con cara de diversión.  
  
- Sí, claro. ¿Con querías que fuese sino?  
  
- Quizá tienes alguna novia secreta y no nos lo quieres contar...  
  
- Quizá te estés volviendo majareta.  
  
- O peor, quizá te has echado de novio a Malfoy y habéis ido a haceros carantoñas- Dijo Ron explotando en risa.  
  
A Harry le molestó el comentario de su amigo, a él no le parecía tan desagradable la idea de hacerse carantoñas con Malfoy... Después de pensar esto se ruborizó interiormente, volviendo en sí justo a tiempo para escuchar a Hermione.  
  
- Ron, ¡eso ha sido de muy mal gusto! Pobre Harry... ¡Mira que eres terco!- Le regañó Hermione muy seria.  
  
- ¡Dejadme en paz los dos! Estoy cansado y tengo deberes por hacer.  
  
Después de esto, la tarde pasó con tranquilidad haciendo deberes.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
POV de Harry  
  
Ahora Harry estaba nervioso, sólo faltaba una hora para su 'cita' con Draco, y aún no estaba seguro sobre qué decirle. Correteaba por su habitación, despertando a Neville, Seamus y Dean en sus torpes intentos de no hacer ruido. Ron todavía estaba haciendo los deberes con Hermione. En otra ocasión seguramente se habría puesto a pensar en la extraña relación que mantenían Ron y Hermione, pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado nervioso para eso.  
  
"A ver, faltan 50 minutos... Para llegar a la torre necesito 10 minutos como máximo... Pues de aquí a media hora tendría que empezar a irme... Aunque si llego demasiado temprano ese obseso se va a creer que me estoy muriendo de ganas por hablar con él, y eso no quiero que lo piense... Aunque es cierto que tengo ganas de hablar con él."  
  
Cuando faltaban 20 minutos Harry ya salía de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde Ron y Hermione NO se encontraban, curiosamente. Seguramente estarían en la biblioteca aunque era un poco tarde, y tampoco le habían avisado... Mañana les preguntaría.  
  
Casi inconscientemente sus pies le iban llevando hacia la torre, así que cuando se dio cuenta ya había hecho más o menos le mitad del camino.  
  
De repente oyó un ruido y vio algo peludo a sus pies. La señora Norris, por alguna estúpida razón (NDA//: ¿los nervios? ¡Qué encantador que es el muchacho! :D) No había cogido la capa de invisibilidad para que no lo viera nadie... Para ahuyentar a la señora Norris lo único que hizo fue darle una leve patadita para luego irse corriendo y cerrarle la puerta más cercana en los morros.  
  
Cuando se tranquilizó y empezó a andar de nuevo oyó otro ruido, pero esta vez era Peeves.  
  
"Maldito Poltergeist! ¡Incluso los muertos me quieren hacer la vida imposible!"  
  
Para evitar de alguna forma los típicos ataques de Peeves se escondió detrás de una columna, y Peeves pasó como si nada. Harry no sabría decir si el fantasma realmente no lo vio o si él podía dejar en paz a la gente, a veces. Pero por si acaso no salió de detrás de la columna hasta que Peeves estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.  
  
Después de estos pequeños accidentes Harry llegó a la torre justo a la hora que habían quedado, las doce en punto. Pero antes de abrir la torre que daba a la oscura noche se quedó un rato frente la puerta repasando mentalmente lo que quería decir, hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta.  
  
Al principio le pareció que no había nadie entre la oscuridad y las estrellas, pero la torre era muy grande y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y empezaron a recorrer toda la torre detectó un leve movimiento justo al otro lado.  
  
Había una sombra esbelta y prácticamente perfecta, con el único defecto: que estaba encogida, como sentada en la barandilla de la torre. La silueta estaba delineada por la plateada luz que emanaba la luna, y a causa de la misma luz la silueta brillaba de una forma casi antinatural.  
  
Harry estaba ensimismado mirando la silueta, cuando esta se giró hacia él.  
  
- Llegas tarde, Potter- Le recriminó una voz con un cierto tono de... ¿diversión?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡Se ha acabado el capitulo! ^.^  
  
¿Que os ha parecido? La verdad es que he tardado mucho a escribir este capitulo porque al principio la poca inspiración que tengo se fue volando...Y cuando volvió también vinieron los exámenes, y un trabajo que me dura una semana... U_U' No es excusa... Lo siento... ¡Pero espero que este capitulo haya servido de disculpa y espero tener el siguiente para el fin de semana que viene! ^^  
  
¡Los reviews! ¡Gracias por los que he recibido! :D ¡Ahora paso a dar las gracias uno por uno!  
  
Yukii: ¡Como te dije ayer, aquí está el capitulo! ¡Gracias por los ánimos! :D ¡Espero que este capitulo no te decepcione! ;*  
  
Paula Moonlight: Para empezar, ¡gracias por el review! ^^ ¡Tengo que decirte que eso de moonlight me gusta mucho! ¡Ya notarás en el siguiente capítulo que me gusta mucho la luna! :P Y tranquila, que de momento hay fic para rato, así que aunque los dos ya se empiecen a mostrar ligeramente interesados en el otro no serán nada de un día para el otro. Aún hay mucho que contar, y otra cosa, también habrá mucho trozo de Snape, solo que espero que su pareja también te guste. ^.^'  
  
Loka-Park-Felton: ¡Gracias también por tu review! ^^ Eso del fic de Felton me lo tienes que contar mejor... :D ¡No creo que esté tan mal! Otra cosa: espero que actualices pronto, aunque últimamente no me he pasado mucho por allí, pero creo que también hace un montón que no actualizas...  
  
Y yo que no me quería alargar mucho con los reviews... ^.^' Bueno ¡os lo agradezco mucho a todos los que os leáis mi humilde fic y aún más os agradezco los que me dejáis review! ¡Un besito a todos! ;*  
  
Nima-chan/ E-mail: nima_13_89@hotmail.com 


	3. Capítulo 3: Las recompensas

Hola de nuevo!! Qué tal estáis?? Yo he estado muy liada, por eso he tardado un poco en volver a actualizar... U.U' Pero el siguiente capítulo ya está escrito!! ^^ Sólo falta que mi beta lo termine de corregir y ya lo podré colgar!! :P Bueno, los reviews los respondo abajo.  
  
A ver, lo de siempre, los personajes no partenecen, a menos que me invente alguno por al camino... Bueno ya me he inventado uno!! La profesora Crocky!! Bien, pues ese personaje es mío, pero los otros no. Y la historia tambien es mía. :D  
  
Advertencia: es un fic YAOI/SLASH!!! Como prefieras llamarlo, así que si no te gustan estos temas sal YA de este fic, no quiero ser la responsable de un trauma.  
  
Po ya sta, espero que us guste mi fic i que digáis vuestra opinión, es decir, espero reviews!! ^O^  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- Llegas tarde, Potter- Le recriminó una voz con un cierto tono de... ¿diversión?  
  
- Lo siento...- Se disculpó Harry, que aún estaba cautivado por el aspecto de aquella bella figura- Es que he tenido unos cuantos problemas para llegar aquí...  
  
- Bueno, dejando de lado tus dudosas excusas, ¿qué querías decirme exactamente?- Le preguntó Draco con un tono de indiferencia y levantándose de la barandilla de la torre para acercarse más a Harry.  
  
- Bueno, verás... Ehem... Ayer, ya sabes que tuvimos una horrorosa clase de pociones, ¿no?  
  
- ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? Aún me escuece la cara....- Le recriminó Draco, frotándose las mejillas de una forma teatral.  
  
- Ya te dije que lo hice sin querer... Bueno, pues como por la noche, digamos que no tenía nada por hacer y encontré unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla... Me puse a beber... Y al cabo de un rato, cuando se me acabaron las botellas, salí de la Sala Común de mi casa y me puse a buscar...- Harry empezó a vacilar, pero finalmente giró la cara y miró al suelo para reunir algo de valor- Mejor dicho, me puse a buscarte...  
  
- Interesante... Si me has hecho venir aquí solo para decirme que lo sientes...  
  
- ¡No quería hablar contigo por eso! Además, has sido TÚ quien ha dicho para quedar a estas horas y aquí... Bueno, sigo.... No sé exactamente por qué te busqué a ti, pero supongo que ayer me sentía muy culpable por lo de la poción... Y supongo que quería pedirte perdón...  
  
- Sigo pensando que para llegar a esas suposiciones, a mí no me necesitas para nada... Además, sólo hiciste eso por que estabas demasiado pedo para ser consciente de lo que hacías...- Draco dijo la última frase en casi un susurro y con un tono de... ¿decepción?  
  
- Es cierto que no te necesito para llegar a ESAS suposiciones, pero para lo que quiero preguntarte ahora SÍ te necesito – Dijo Harry que, para bien o para mal, había escuchado las últimas palabras que dijo Malfoy pero pensó que era mejor no hacer referencia a ese susurro.  
  
- Entonces sigue, que no me quiero dormir aquí.- Dijo Malfoy con cierta impaciencia y con un poco de curiosidad.  
  
- Cuando salí de la Sala Común estoy seguro que me dirigí hacia los jardines... Pero, no sé de donde, saqué más botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y me fui emborrachando aún más... Mis últimos recuerdos son de dirigirme hacia el lago pensando que tú estabas allí. Sólo quiero saber si realmente estabas ahí, si nos encontramos, qué fue lo que te dije si así fue y si sabes el motivo por el que mis amigos me encontraron en la biblioteca en vez de al lago, que sería lo más normal, puesto que no me acuerdo de cómo llegue allí.  
  
- Tranquilo, Potter. Esas son muchas preguntas, a las que quizá en estos momentos ni siquiera me interesa contestarte- Le dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- Si no quieres contestarme... ¿Por qué me haces explicarte todo esto?  
  
- Nadie te ha obligado a contármelo, Potter. Además, tampoco te he dicho que no te contestaría.- Aún con la sonrisa en la boca y un extraño brillo en sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a contestar o no?- Le dijo Harry empezándose a molestar.  
  
- Verás, ¿cómo puedo saber que todo lo que me preguntas no lo sabes ya?- Dijo Malfoy haciendo su sonrisa aún más ancha-. Y si realmente no lo sabes, ¿no me merezco una recompensa por mi sinceridad?  
  
- Sabes perfectamente que si te lo estoy preguntando es por que no lo sé. No se puede decir que de momento te merezcas ningún tipo de recompensa, Malfoy. Aún no me has contestado a ninguna de mis preguntas.  
  
- Y si lo hago, ¿me recompensará el magnífico y generoso Harry Potter?  
  
-Depende del tipo de recompensa de la que estemos hablando...- sentenció Harry mirándolo con desconfianza-. Si te crees que te voy a hacer los deberes o algo así no hace falta que me respondas.  
  
-¡Por favor! No me hagas reír, para los deberes se lo diría a Granger, cosa que NUNCA pasará. Además estaba pensando en otro tipo de recompensa... - Le respondió Draco acercándose mucho a Harry, tanto que sólo les separaban unos metros.  
  
-Primero respóndeme alguna pregunta y luego me dices la recompensa a esa respuesta; si me parece bien, te la daré, si no, busca otra recompensa. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-¿De verdad te parece tan importante lo que pasó anoche?- Le preguntó Draco con una mirada interrogativa- Bueno, por mi de acuerdo. A ver... ¿Qué preguntas eran?  
  
-Primero: ¿Ayer estabas en el lago? Segunda: ¿Te encontré si es así? Tercera: ¿Qué te dije o qué pasó si nos encontramos? Cuarta: ¿Sabes como llegué a la biblioteca? Y última: Si lo sabes, ¿Cómo llegué allí?  
  
-¿No crees que si te respondo a la primera que no, este juego se habrá terminado? Por otro lado puedo engañarte y decirte que te encontré. Y también puede ser que sea verdad que te encontré y te lo diga.  
  
-No es tan complicado, Malfoy, sencillamente respóndeme con sinceridad, te doy la recompensa y los dos nos podemos ir a dormir- Viendo que Malfoy volvía a abrir la boca para decir alguna otra hipótesis estúpida siguió hablando-: si resulta que estabas en el lago podemos quedar otro día para seguir con este 'juego', según tú, y ya te daré más recompensas. Y si me respondes y no te quieres ir a dormir te vas a otro sitio y ya está.  
  
-Vaya, vaya... Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces, Potter. Bien, te responderé sinceramente porque si no lo hiciera así, el juego perdería mucha de su gracia- Y Malfoy, viendo como Harry aún dudaba de su capacidad para la honestidad siguió-: Te prometo que voy a ser sincero, tienes mi palabra de Malfoy, que eso es más de lo que podrías desear. Claro que tu has aceptado lo de ofrecerme una recompensa, así que si eres tú quien no cumple te mandaré a Crabbe y Goyle. Y te aseguro que con un hechizo muy efectivo ganan mucha más fuerza de la que tienen.- Dijo mientras le crecía un brillo malicioso en los ojos que le hacía conjunto con la sonrisa.  
  
-Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, además, ¿por qué no tendría que cumplir? Piensa que soy yo quien quiere sacarte información.  
  
-Bien, bien. Pues verás, aquí va mi primera respuesta: Sí, ayer estuve en el lago, desde después de la cena hasta... Bueno eso ya forma parte de las otras respuestas, y no quiero chafarte la sorpresa tan rápido.  
  
Mientras Harry escuchaba la respuesta del rubio le empezó a inundar una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad.  
  
"¿Cómo puede ser que una simple respuesta me provoque este efecto? Que él estuviera allí no significa, necesariamente, que nos encontrásemos y menos que pasara nada..."  
  
-Bueno, ¿Cuál es la recompensa que quieres de mí? Ya te he avisado que depende de lo que sea puedes cambiar la recompensa, porque no pienso dártela...- Dijo Harry intentando que su voz no sonará demasiado alegre.  
  
-¿Quién ha dicho que quiera ahora mi recompensa?- dijo Malfoy acercándose más a Harry, de modo que ahora sólo había un metro de distancia entre ellos- . Prefiero pensarme mejor la recompensa y decírtela... ¿Mañana? Sí, mañana me parece bien. ¡Ah! Por cierto, recuerda que tenemos un castigo con Snape mañana.  
  
-Ya sé que tenemos un castigo, pero no sé dónde ni cuándo.  
  
-Sólo te lo diré una vez, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo Draco con una voz increíblemente suave-. Recuerda: mañana, en el aula de Pociones, después de la cena hasta la hora que él diga. Y esto te digo como información extra, por que hoy me siento generoso. Normalmente hace cumplir sus castigos sin su presencia, es decir, que lo más seguro es que estemos unas dos horas en esa aula SOLOS. Quizá te diga mi recompensa allí...  
  
Harry cuando oyó que Malfoy le decía tan suavemente que estarían solos un escalofrío placentero le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Aclarados todos los puntos creo que me iré a mi habitación de prefecto. Ah! Claro, tú no eres prefecto... Que pena, yo al menos tengo una habitación para mi solo, aunque ya la tenía antes, pero ahora es mucho más grande- dijo Draco con desprecio.  
  
-Creo que yo también me iré a dormir...  
  
Entonces Draco se acercó más a Harry, de manera que acercó sus labios al oído del Gryffindor e hizo que sus cuerpos casi se tocaran.  
  
-¿Quién ha dicho que yo me vaya a dormir, Potter? Hasta mañana- Dijo finalmente rozando ligeramente sus labios con la oreja de Harry.  
  
-Hasta mañana...- murmuró Harry, ligeramente distraído y muy confuso por la reacción que su cuerpo tenía por el ligero roce que le proporcionó el Slytherin.  
  
Draco se fue hacia la puerta y justo cuando ya estaba fuera de la torre miró hacia dentro, y se encontró con que Harry no se había movido.  
  
"Tengo que calmarme... ¿Por qué narices Malfoy ha tenido que hacer eso? ¿Y por qué yo no me he apartado?" Se iba diciendo Harry cada vez más confuso.  
  
Al cabo de un rato él también se marchó de la torre de Astrología y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, para ir directo a su cama. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y menos con Hermione o Ron, que seguro que lo interrogarían para saber donde había ido y qué había hecho.  
  
Cuando llegó a la Sala Común se encontró con que no había nadie allí y al mirar la hora no se extrañó... ¡Eran las 3! ¿Tanto tiempo se había pasado en la torre?  
  
Subió directamente a su habitación, se desnudó, se puso el pijama, corrió las cortinas que envolvían su cama, se tiró a la cama, se arropó e intento dormirse; pero no podía dejar de pensar en Malfoy, el castigo, las promesas... Finalmente se durmió...  
  
*********************  
  
En las mazmorras, en una habitación de prefecto...  
  
- Creo que mañana me lo voy a pasar en grande...- Susurró un chico de rostro pálido en la soledad de su habitación.  
  
Aunque se encontrara solo en su habitación tenía la manía de hablar en voz alta por dos razones, la primera por que estaba solo y era su forma de repasar lo que le había sucedido durante el día, y la segunda, porque le gustaba el eco que producía el sonido de su voz cuando rebotaba en las verdes y plateadas paredes de su cuarto.  
  
-Pero me tendría que pensar en serio cual es la recompensa que quiero... Al fin y al cabo no me pensaba que Potter aceptara mi propuesta... Se lo pensaba decir igualmente, pero ahora debo sacar provecho de la situación, pero tampoco puede ser algo muy descabellado, por que si no, no querrá hacer su parte... Tiene que ser algo sutil, pero placentero, para mí, porque no tendría sentido que fuera placentero para él... Aunque pensándolo bien, podría buscar algo con lo que los dos nos lo pasáramos muy bien- reflexionó Draco haciendo especial hincapié en el "los dos" y "muy bien".  
  
- Se me ocurre... Lo de la nata, creo que no lo aceptaría... Aunque es una buena idea, quizá me la guardo para otra ocasión... ¿Y si?... No, tampoco aceptaría ser mi conejito de indias... ¡Un momento!... Quizá... Mañana tenemos juntos clase de Transformaciones... Pero quiero mi recompensa cuando estemos solos, así que no pienso malgastar mi primera recompensa en una clase conjunta... ¡Es tan complicado...! Creo que ya lo tengo, a ver... Lago más Harry más estrellas... ¡¡Por Merlín!! O.o Soy un Malfoy, no soy romántico y menos con, con... ¡¡Harry Potter!! Pero tener el lago de fondo no me desagrada, creo que lo llevaré allí, por que yo no dije que mi recompensa sería SÓLO en el aula de pociones... Además, quizá esta vez Severus quiera presenciar el castigo, al fin y al cabo va a castigar a su alumno "favorito"- Al decir esto Draco empezó a reír de una forma bastante desagradable-. Decidido entonces: en el lago, pero aún me falta saber la recompensa... Por que aunque tenga el decorado... Este año haremos los EXTÁSIS... Quizá con la excusa... Pueda... ¡¡Decidido también!! Entonces ahora, después de tener claros todos los puntos de hoy, me iré a dormir que ya toca...  
  
Draco, con un movimiento de varita, tuvo puesto de repente el pijama, y muy feliz y con un extraño brillo en los ojos se fue a dormir. Pasada una hora el chico aún seguía con la idea de su recompensa en la cabeza, aunque esta vez se imaginaba llevándola a cabo. Y de esta forma el chico de rubio platinado estuvo dormido al cabo de poco rato.  
  
*********************  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó más temprano que sus compañeros, y aunque aún tenía mucho sueño decidió vestirse e ir al Comedor, para evitar la masa de estudiantes que se formaba a hora punta.  
  
Cuando estuvo vestido salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el Comedor. Cuando entró y se dirigió a su mesa Gryffindor se dio cuenta que aún la mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban durmiendo, aunque veía una plateada cabeza brillando bajo las luz de los primeros rayos de sol en la mesa de Slytherin, y curiosamente no habían por allí cerca ni Pansy, ni Crabbe, ni Goyle ni Blaise. Estaba completamente solo, con su aspecto de siempre. Parecía que esa noche había dormido bien y se había recuperado de su mala noche anterior.  
  
De repente una lechuza grande, oscura y preciosa, se cernió delante de él con una carta en el pico con su nombre. Harry, muy extrañado por recibir correo a esas horas, cogió el sobre y le dio a la lechuza la tostada que se había untado con mermelada.  
  
"Así que correo a estas horas... Yo creía que las lechuzas a estas horas aún cazaban ratoncillos, o que ya se iban a dormir... Qué curioso..."  
  
Abrió el sobre, lo leyó y retuvo un grito de sorpresa. La carta era de Draco Malfoy, y decía lo siguiente:  
  
Potter, como bien te dije ayer la recompensa te la diré cuando tengamos el castigo con Snape. Pero te informo que NO SOLAMENTE cumpliremos mi recompensa allí, ya que tengo pensado un divertido juego en el lago... No te lo tendría que contar hasta después, pero es para que veas que, aunque me cueste admitirlo, confío en tu palabra. También confío en tu máxima discreción, por que no creo que ninguno de los dos quiera que sus amigos sepan con quien vamos... En fin, hasta la clase de Transformaciones, Potter  
  
Se leyó la carta una vez, se la releyó por segunda vez, y se la volvió a leer. No sabía si era porque se acababa de levantar, pero no creía estar del todo seguro de lo que decía esa carta. ¿No era suficiente tener que darle una recompensa a Malfoy y tener que soportar un castigo de DOS HORAS con él, que encima tendría que alargar tanto el tiempo de estar soportándolo? Harry, al borde de un ataque de nervios, se encontró con horror que Ron y Hermione se dirigían ya a su lado. Así que tuvo que realizar una rápida maniobra para que no vieran la carta, ni le preguntaran por anoche, así que cogió la mochila y empezó a remover en ella para espachurrar la carta al fondo y pensar en una respuesta eficaz para aplacar el interrogatorio que seguramente le tendrían preparado.  
  
-¿Dónde estuviste ayer por la noche Harry?- Empezó Hermione antes de sentarse al lado izquierdo de Harry.  
  
- Sí, eso, ¿dónde estabas? Porque cuando fui a la habitación para dormir no estabas allí, y tampoco estabas en la Sala Común- Dijo Ron sentándose delante de Harry y Hermione mientras se servía un vaso de zumo de calabaza.  
  
-¿Sabéis qué? Yo me pregunto dónde estabais ayer cuando fui a buscaros a las tantas de la noche por media escuela. ¿Curioso, no? Ninguno sabía donde estaba el otro, bueno supongo que tú y Hermione sí sabíais donde estabais, porque estabais juntos, ¿no?- Mintió Harry rápidamente. Se había pensado la respuesta en poco tiempo, pero parecía bastante buena como para no seguir con el tema.  
  
Y tenía razón, porque en cuestión de segundos Hermione se ruborizó violentamente, mientras que a Ron las orejas le empezaron a enrojecer de tal manera que parecía que de un momento al otro iban a explotar.  
  
-Es que, bueno... Salimos hacia la biblioteca porque estábamos haciendo la redacción para Snape y no teníamos toda la información que queríamos... Pero Peeves apareció de repente con un globo lleno de un líquido muy raro, que estoy segura era vomito, por que seguro que Filch tiene cubos llenos de los vómitos de los alumnos para regocijarse...-Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con la cara de asco de Harry y decidió seguir con la historia sin entrar en detalles 'escabrosos'-. Bueno pues que nos tiró el globo encima, y como apestábamos intenté hacer un hechizo para limpiarnos, pero recordé que tenía la varita en la habitación... Y Ron tampoco llevaba la suya... Y como que teníamos los lavabos allí al lado entramos y... - Aquí es donde Harry pensó que su amiga explotaría de lo roja que tenía la cara.  
  
-Y entonces entramos y nos limpiamos la ropa al modo muggle...- Intervino Ron.  
  
-¿Sólo eso? – Dijo Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-¡Sí! – Exclamó Hermione.  
  
Y ninguno de los 3 habló más en todo el almuerzo.  
  
*********************  
  
El resto del día pasó sin mucha novedad. En la clase de Transformaciones, Ron hizo desaparecer su tejón. Eso hubiera estado muy bien si no fuese porque lo que tenía que hacer era convertirlo en su réplica humana... Hermione, como siempre, realizó bien el hechizo a la primera, aunque parecía que demostraba una dificultad superior a otros días. Y Harry al final de la clase su tejón ya medía lo mismo que él y tenía los rasgos de un humano. Draco en cambio al final de su clase no había conseguido avanzar mucho, ya que parecía que no se fijaba mucho en lo que hacía. Harry y Draco estuvieron todo el día observándose y lanzándose extrañas miradas, algunas veces de odio contenido y otras... Bueno, las otras no se podría definir muy bien que tipo de miradas eran.  
  
A la hora de la cena Harry estaba increíblemente nervioso, y no paraba de mirar a la mesa Slytherin, donde se cruzaba con la mirada de Draco, la cual contenía un brillo especial, dándole un toque realmente encantador. Pero también iba mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores, como esperando una indicación de Snape para ir a cumplir su castigo. Cosa que no llegó, porque al terminar la cena todos se dirigieron a su casa, pero cuando Harry fue a mirar a Snape vio que ya no estaba en su mesa sentado. Luego miró rápidamente hacia la mesa Slytherin, para encontrarse otra vez con la mirada de Malfoy, que aún desprendía un extraño brillo.  
  
Se despidió de Hermione y Ron para dirigirse a la aula de Pociones a cumplir su castigo con Snape y Malfoy, pero a medio camino encontró una sombra apoyada en la pared, que parecía que lo esperaba.  
  
- Muy bien, empieza un castigo de Snape llegando tarde. Seguro que eso le hace mucha gracia- Dijo la sombra con una sonrisa de suficiencia y esa extraña mirada.  
  
- La verdad era que yo no quería llegar tarde, Malfoy- le contestó Harry de mala manera.  
  
- Tú mismo, supongo que si yo te acompaño no te dirá nada. Si no, siempre me puedo inventar que te estaba molestando y por eso has llegado tarde- Le dijo Draco poniéndose a andar al lado de Harry.  
  
- No sabía que ahora te importaba si me quedaba más tiempo castigado, y aún menos me esperaba que fueras a dar la cara por mí, Malfoy- Dijo Harry con un tono de voz visiblemente sorprendido.  
  
-No te creas demasiado importante ahora, Potter. Lo que pasa es que si llegas tarde y te castiga durante más tiempo yo también salgo perdiendo, porque te tendría que esperar para llevar a cabo mi recompensa. Y créeme que eso no me hace mucha gracia.  
  
-Veo que ya das por seguro que voy a aceptar lo que sea que tienes en mente- Le espetó Harry en tono desafiante.  
  
-Verás, es que es algo tan simple que no creo que te opongas- Contestó Draco dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Al fin llegaron al aula de Pociones y abrieron la puerta. Efectivamente Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio, y parecía bastante furioso...  
  
-¿Dónde estabas, Potter?- Dijo Snape casi gritándole; aún no había visto que Draco también estaba allí- Oh, Malfoy, veo que tu también has llegado... Os lo voy a perdonar porque es la primera vez que os castigo desde hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Snape más calmado. - Usted dirá, señor, ¿cuál es nuestro castigo?- Le pregunto dulcemente Draco.  
  
-No es una faena muy complicada, Malfoy. Pero no podrán usar las varitas, así que entréguenmelas- Dijo Snape extendiendo una mano.  
  
Entonces Harry y Draco se acercaron a Snape y la entregaron sus varitas.  
  
-Muy bien... ¿Ven esas calderas de allí?- Los dos asintieron con la cabeza-. Bien, pues tendrán que limpiarlas con esos productos que usa Filch. Supongo, Potter, que ya los habrás usado alguna vez, así que ensáñale a Draco como se usa- Dijo Snape haciendo una mueca de felicidad al poder humillar, aunque sólo fuera de forma privada, a Harry.  
  
- Muy bien, señor- Dijo Harry entre dientes.  
  
-¿Algo más, señor?- Dijo Draco con el mismo tono que antes.  
  
-No, sólo que les dejo durante un rato... No me apetece ver su castigo. Ya me será bastante desagradable verlos mañana en mi clase como para soportarlos durante dos horas extras...- Dijo Snape en un susurro lo suficiente alto como para que le oyeran.  
  
- ¡Te lo dije!- dijo Draco en tono triunfante-. Ahora a limpiar, aunque no me guste hacerlo... Pero como antes acabemos antes tendré mi recompensa. Además, sólo son...- Entonces se puso a contar las calderas-. Sólo son 10 calderas: 5 tú y 5 yo. Venga enséñame como se usan esas cosas muggles de una vez y acabemos- Dijo Draco con el tono de voz claramente más apagado.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Pos aquí se acaba este capítulo!! Ya sé que este es más largo, la verdad es que parece que cada vez que escribo un capitulo lo hago más largo... Bueno, espero haberos dejado con la emoción!! ^^ Ya sabéis, cualquier crítica, review!!  
  
Y ahora los reviews:  
  
Yukii: me hace mucha ilusión que seas la primera en ponerme review!! ^o^ Ya sé que he tardado mucho esta vez tembien... n.n' Pero espero que este capítulo tambien te guste.  
  
Kawaii Shinigami: gracias por tu review!! Bueno, espero que despues de leer este capítulo te siga gustando... ^.^'  
  
Akiko Koori: bueno, en este capítulo no me ha hecho falta poner aclaraciones, pero lo de las notas personales quizá sí que sería buena idea ponerlas al final. Bueno, las aclaraciones ya pensé en el primer capítulo ponerlas al final, pero luego pensé que al final si no te acuerdas para qué sirve la explicación o en cual trozo del texto iría pos no me servían de nada al final, así que lo deje tal y como estaba. Me he explicado bien?? ^.^'  
  
Gala Snape: Bueno aquí esta la continuacón!! Espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque a mki de momento es el que me gusta menos... U.U' Bueno, en todo caso espero un review tuyo para saber si te ha gustado este capíyulo. ^^  
  
Potter_810: Bueno, en todo caso te tengo que dar las gracias yo por dejarme un review, no? Así que GRACIAS!! Pero tu review me pareció muy curioso, jeje.  
  
Uialwen: Bé, aquí veurás si es una mala senyal o no... Jeje, s'ha de dir que els personatges ens han sortit trapelles!! :P Tens sort de que el català no l'enten molta gent per aquí, o això esperu, perque sino ja t'hauria escanyat!! XD No te diré res d'aquetsa parella que dius!! . No negaré que m'agrada la parella Snape/Lupin, pero potse tindràs sorpreses!! : D I bé, aquí tens el capíyul i esperu review, ee??  
  
Weno, despues de las respuestas a los reviews sólome falta despedirme, i decir otra vez que espero reviews!! Jeje.  
  
Pos, adiós!! Y un besote a todas/os!! ;* 


	4. Capítulo 4: El castigo

Hola de nuevo gente!!  
  
Bueno, aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic!!  
  
Como siempre, los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen... Son de Rowling y otras personas que han comprado los derechos...  
  
Otra cosa, este fic es SLASH, es decir, relaciones entre dos hombres! Si no te gusta el genero, estas avisado. Respecto a esto... Aunque aún no se vea, hay más que esta parejita protagonista!! . Aunque no son pareja... Jeje, al menos aún no. :P  
  
Bueno, creo que no me dejo nada... A si!! Dedico este capitulo a todas las que me dejais reviews!! Y en especial a mi beta, que aunque no me escriba review tiene que leerse todo lo que escribo para corregirlo. Como siempre la respuesta a los reviews abajo, y sin más palabreria os dejo con el fic!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cuando acabaron de limpiar todas las calderas ya llevaban unas dos horas intentando acabar con la mugre que llevaban encima desde hacia mucho tiempo, seguramente.  
  
La primera media hora la pasaron intentando averiguar dónde estaban todos los productos de limpieza, y los 15 minutos siguientes Harry le enseñó a Draco como se tenían que usar. Luego se habían puesto a limpiar las calderas, y para sorpresa de Harry, Draco lo hacía con una increíble energía, aunque no le sirviera de mucho; ya que al ser la primera vez que "hacía los deberes de un criado", no lo hacía muy bien.  
  
Harry, al ver que el otro chico no acababa de salirse con la suya, cada cinco minutos lo iba corrigiendo o lo iba a ayudar.  
  
-Malfoy, cuando has puesto el detergente tienes que frotar con ese trapo rasposo de acero- Le dijo Harry por quinta vez.  
  
-¿Qué demonios es el detergente?- Replicó Draco con un tono un poco desesperado.  
  
-¿Ves esa botella que tienes en la mano derecha?- Y entonces Draco la señaló con la otra mano-. Bien, ESO es el detergente. Y por lo que veo ya has gastado la mitad...- Siguió Harry intentando aguantarse la risa.  
  
-Es que...- Draco enrojeció ligeramente, pero pronto se recuperó-. Es que esta botella, cuando tiraba el líquido verde que hay dentro tenía un tacto muy pegajoso y cuando lo intentaba repartir pensé que no tendría suficiente...  
  
Entonces Harry se acercó a la caldera que estaba limpiando Draco, y un poco escandalizado descubrió que todo el detergente estaba al fondo de la caldera.  
  
-¿De verás que has intentado repartir el líquido?- Preguntó Harry con un tono irónico.  
  
-¡Claro! Pero es que yo no estoy hecho para este trabajo de sirvientes...- Murmuró finalmente un poco avergonzado.  
  
Entonces Harry buscó el trapo rasposo de acero de Draco para enseñarle como se utilizaba.  
  
- Mira, ahora con esto- Y le puso el trapo delante de la cara- friegas bien el interior, ¿vale?  
  
Y entonces, al ver que el rubio aún tenía un aire dudoso en la mirada, empezó a fregar el interior de la caldera.  
  
-¿Lo ves?- Dijo entrecortadamente a causa de la energía que gastaba fregando.  
  
Entonces giró la cara para mirar a Draco y comprobar que lo había entendido, pero se encontró con una mirada de la cual resplandecía un extraño brillo y además tenía un ligero rosado en las mejillas que le daba un aire encantador.  
  
-¿Lo has entendido?- Insistió Harry aún fregando enérgicamente la caldera. Entonces Draco asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía con la mirada puesta en algún lugar de Harry y con el rosado en las mejillas. Harry siguió la mirada de Draco, y vio que tenía la camiseta abierta casi hasta el ombligo a causa del fregoteo que le había dedicado a la caldera. A Harry le extrañó esa rara reacción en Draco por sólo ver su pecho, pero entonces le dio el trapo, se levantó y se giró para mirar a Draco. Volvió a comprobar, ya un poco alarmado, que el chico le seguía mirando, pera ya no se limitaba con mirarle el pecho, sino que le iba repasando de arriba a bajo. Entonces volvió a mirarse y vio que estaba todo mojado, de modo que le quedaba la camisa bien rapada a la piel, y los pantalones, al estar también mojados, tampoco dejaban mucho lugar a la imaginación.  
  
Cuando vio qué era lo que Draco estaba contemplando con tanto interés le tocó a él enrojecerse, y se sentó de golpe abrochándose hasta el último botón de la camisa, para protegerse de alguna forma de la mirada del otro.  
  
Pasó un rato y cada uno había limpiado una caldera sin que ninguno de los dos se dirigiera palabra alguna. Pasó otro rato y ya habían limpiado dos calderas cada uno sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, otra vez. Pero cuando Harry había terminado de limpiar su tercera caldera Draco pegó un grito de dolor.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Harry con un tono de preocupación.  
  
- Es que... Me he cortado- Dijo Draco con un pequeño sollozo.  
  
Entonces Harry se acercó a Draco para ver donde se había cortado y si era muy grave.  
  
-A ver, enséñame el corte- Dijo Harry aún con cierto tono de preocupación.  
  
Entonces Draco dedicó una mirada a Harry que parecía que estuviera aguantando con gran heroicidad el más doloroso de los dolores y levantó su mano izquierda y se señaló el pecho. Harry le cogió la mano y se la acercó a la cara para examinar de cerca el corte.  
  
-¡Pero si eso no es nada!- Le dijo Harry un poco fastidiado.  
  
-¡¿Y el corte que tengo en el pecho?!- Le replicó Draco.  
  
Entonces Harry acercó la cara al pecho de Draco, y un poco inseguro, desabrochó los primeros botones para ir en busca del corte. Cuando desabrochó el tercer botón vio una delgada línea roja, que dedució que era la herida.  
  
-¿A esto le llamas tu corte?- se mofó Harry tocándole cerca de la rascadita para asegurarse que no era nada grave.  
  
-¡A mi me escuece, ¿vale?!- Dijo Draco, permitiendo que Harry le tocara el pecho.  
  
Harry le examinó bien la rascada del pecho con las manos, y cuando acabó chocó con una extraña mirada de Draco en la que le pareció ver un brillo de placer, delirio, ... Y luego sintió como le subía la temperatura de las mejillas salvajemente y pasó a examinarle la mano.  
  
Se acercó la mano a la cara, intentando no poner atención en nada más. Pero le costó bastante, ya que notaba la mirada del rubio en su cara y de tanto en tanto le llegaba un poco de su caliente aliento.  
  
-Bueno, en la mano ya tienes un corte más profundo, pero no sangra mucho así que tampoco es grave- Sentenció Harry con toda la serenidad que le fue posible.  
  
-Entonces... ¿No me lo curas?- Le preguntó Draco pícaramente.  
  
-Mira...-Se sacó un pañuelo de ropa de los pantalones aún mojados-. No te quejes si te hago daño entonces, ¿vale?  
  
-Vale.  
  
Harry cogió el pañuelo y lo dobló por la mitad, entonces se giró para encontrar alguna cosa con que mojarlo y como que no veía ningún cubo que le pudiera servir fue a una estantería que contenía todo tipo de líquidos y sorprendentemente encontró una botella de alcohol para curar. Así que la abrió y volcó un poco de su contenido en el pañuelo. Volvió a tapar la botella y se la llevo consigo al lado de Draco.  
  
-Esto te va a escocer, pero no mucho; así que aguanta.  
  
Draco asintió esperando lo peor y Harry empezó a frotarle el pecho con el pañuelo. Entonces dejo ir un gemido de dolor, pero Harry siguió frotándole el pecho con el pañuelo. Draco siguió dando pequeños gemidos de dolor, pero no se quejó.  
  
-Bueno, esto ya está curado. Ahora te curaré la mano. ¿Te ha dolido mucho?- Dijo Harry con un tono amable.  
  
-¡Claro que me ha dolido!- Y luego soltó un sollozo-. Venga, cúrame la mano y sigamos, que sólo nos quedan dos calderos.  
  
Entonces Harry volvió a poner alcohol en el pañuelo y la sangre que había de la herida de Draco se esparció un poco. Luego cogió la mano de Draco, seguro de que esta vez el alcohol le dolería más, al ser la herida más profunda.  
  
-Ahora te va a doler más, así que tampoco te quejes y acabaré rápido.  
  
Bufó en la mano de Draco y el otro se estremeció ligeramente. Puso el pañuelo en la herida y empezó a frotar ligeramente. El rubio volvió a emitir un gemido de dolor, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Otra vez no le hizo caso y siguió frotando la mano, oyendo los gemidos que el otro iba emitiendo. Entonces terminó y se guardó el pañuelo. Al notar que el otro tenía los ojos cristalinos le preguntó si aún la dolía, y al recibir una venenosa mirada como respuesta dedució que sí. Así que volvió a soplar sobre la herida, con la intención de calmarle un poco el escozor.  
  
-¿Aún te escuece?- Preguntó Harry un poco preocupado.  
  
- Un poco...- Contestó el rubio.  
  
Entonces Harry volvió a soplar sobre la herida y le soltó la mano. Se sacó unas tiritas del bolsillo y le puso una en el pecho y otra en la mano.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué me has puesto?-Le preguntó Draco alarmado.  
  
-¡Tranquilo! Es solo una pequeña protección para que cuando sigas limpiando las calderas no te abras más la herida- Le explicó Harry amablemente.  
  
-De acuerdo. Ehem... Gracias... - Dijo en un susurro.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho, Malfoy?- Preguntó Harry un poco alucinado por lo que acababa de oír.  
  
-He dicho que gracias...-Respondió Draco un poco más alto pero sin mirarle a la cara.  
  
-Yo creía que nunca dabas las gracias- Dijo Harry muy sorprendido.  
  
-Sólo cuando es necesario- Contestó Draco-. Y ahora sigamos trabajando, que si no llegará Snape y nos pillará aún limpiando.  
  
Y los dos volvieron a la dura tarea de limpiar calderas al estilo muggle. Draco terminó la tercera caldera y descansó 5 minutos, mientras Harry empezaba a limpiar su cuarta caldera.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Harry terminó la cuarta caldera, y para igualar al otro, descansó unos cinco minutos. Entonces Draco terminó su cuarta caldera y los dos empezaron a limpiar la quinta en silencio. Harry fue más rápido y terminó antes que Draco, así que se acomodó en el suelo como pudo y se puso a mirar como limpiaba el otro. Draco se puso nervioso bajo la mirada constante de Harry, así que tardó un poco más que con las otras calderas, pero finalmente terminó y también se acomodó en el suelo, de manera que quedaron el uno delante del otro mirándose sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente Harry fue el primero en hablar:  
  
-¿Y bien? Ahora tienes que contarme qué recompensa quieres.  
  
- Espera que me recupere del todo- Exigió Draco.  
  
Así que esperaron unos cinco minutos más en silencio.  
  
-¿Ya?- Preguntó Harry impaciente.  
  
-Puesto que no me das más tiempo sin interrupciones, supongo que sí- Dijo Draco ya más relajado.  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¡Venga, cuéntamelo de una vez!- Le exigió Harry impaciente.  
  
-Bueno, me parece que no va a ser posible cumplir mi recompensa aquí. Suerte que tenía pensado otro sitio- Dijo Draco más para sí mismo que para Harry-. Bueno, creo que Snape vendrá dentro de unos cinco minutos, así que te lo contaré rapidito. Quiero que me des la recompensa cerca del lago, ¿bien? – Sin dejarle tiempo a contestar-. A ver, yo tenía pensado que podríamos ir allí a repasar una lección de encantamientos para los EXTÁSIS- Dijo finalmente Draco con su voz más inocente.  
  
-¿Solo eso?- Se extrañó Harry- Entonces bien, pero... ¿tiene que ser justamente hoy? Es que ya es muy tarde y tengo un poco de sueño...  
  
-Tiene que ser hoy- Dijo Draco secamente.  
  
-De acuerdo- Se conformó Harry.  
  
Entonces esperaron a que llegara Snape para poderse ir. Pasaron cinco minutos y Snape aún no había llegado, y los chicos se estiraron en el suelo, acercándose un poco el uno al otro para poderse transmitir un poco de calor, ya que las mazmorras eran un sitio frío y además el suelo estaba helado.  
  
Cuando los dos ya empezaban a dormirse llegó Snape, y se sorprendió mucho al ver a su alumno favorito tan cerca de su más odiado alumno.  
  
-Veo que ya han terminado de limpiar las calderas- Dijo Snape haciendo que los dos chicos saltaran un poco de la sorpresa.  
  
-Sí, señor- Respondió Draco con un tono dulce.  
  
-¿Nos podemos ir ya?- Preguntó Harry tan amablemente como pudo.  
  
-Supongo que sí- Murmuró Snape. Estaba un poco decepcionado por no haber podido ver "a Potter sufriendo."  
  
-¿Nos devuelve las varitas?- Le preguntó Draco con un tono aún más suave que antes.  
  
-Claro, Malfoy. Tengan- Y extendió la mano con las varitas en ella para que fueran a cogerlas.  
  
-Gracias, señor- Contestaron los dos al unísono y las cogieron.  
  
-Sí, bueno... Y recuerden que la próxima vez no seré tan benévolo con ustedes- Dijo Snape cansinamente.  
  
-De acuerdo, señor- Dijo Draco antes de salir del aula.  
  
-Adiós, señor- Dijo finalmente Harry y también salió del aula y la cerró.  
  
-Vamos al lago, Potter- dijo Draco alegremente.  
  
-Pero allí hará frío. ¿Y si voy a coger unas mantas o un jersey?- preguntó Harry inocentemente.  
  
- Claro que no. Las varitas sirven para usarlas Potter. Haremos un fuego y ya está.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-Bien, entonces vamos- Dijo Draco y empujó ligeramente a Harry para que empezara a andar.  
  
Empezaron a caminar el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, y cada vez se iban acercando más, ya que a medida que se acercaban a la puerta de salida del castillo hacía más frío. Cuando ya estaban en camino del lago a través de los jardines se encontraron prácticamente enganchados el uno al otro a causa del frío.  
  
-¿Lo ves? Te dije que tendría que haber ido a por algún abrigo- Le dijo Harry tiritando un poco.  
  
-Eso es por que no estás acostumbrado al frío, Potter- Entonces Harry lo miró con un aire de ira contenida-. No te preocupes tanto, cuando lleguemos a los arbustos cerca del lago ya encenderemos un fuego y pondremos alguna manta en el suelo.  
  
Harry, un poco más calmado, aceleró el paso para llegar antes al lago y de paso para ver si se calentaba un poco. Finalmente Draco al llegar a unos arbustos se paró bruscamente y Harry paró también.  
  
-Aquí es – Informó Draco alegremente.  
  
-Muy bonito... Pero el factor frío... ¿recuerdas? El fuego y las mantas, Malfoy, estoy esperando- Exigió Harry fregándose violentamente los brazos con las manos.  
  
-Ya voy, ya voy- Dijo Draco sin perder el ánimo.  
  
Hizo un movimiento con la varita y de repente apareció el fuego, que curiosamente emitía calor, pero no quemaba la hierba que tenía debajo.  
  
-No tenemos que dejar rastro, ¿recuerdas?- Le recordó Draco al ver la cara de aluciando que tenía Harry.  
  
-Claro, claro- Respondió Harry acercándose al fuego para calentarse-. Ahora las mantas, Malfoy.  
  
Hizo otro movimiento con la varita y apareció una manta extendida en el suelo, que medía igual que Harry y Draco estirados, y un montón de mantas encima de esta.  
  
-¿Así está bien?- Preguntó Draco irónicamente.  
  
-¡Sí!-Dijo Harry tirándose a la manta y cogiendo una para taparse. Al parecer no había pillado la ironía en el tono de Draco o simplemente la ignoró.  
  
-Bien – empezó Draco con una enorme gota en su cabeza- ¡Ahora mi recompensa!  
  
-Claro, Malfoy. Dime, ¿qué hago? – Dijo Harry tapado con 3 mantas, de forma que sólo se le veía la cara. -Antes que nada, déjame un poco de sitio en la manta y dame una, abusón, que te las has llevado todas.  
  
Y luego se estiró en la manta y tiró de la que tenía Harry encima de todo.  
  
-¡Ah! – Se quejó Harry-. Tu sí que eres un abusón...- Murmuró trágicamente Harry.  
  
- ¡Nah!- dijo Draco recuperando la temperatura normal del cuerpo-. Bien, ahora cierra los ojos.  
  
Entonces Harry lo miró con desconfianza.  
  
-Vamos, ¡no voy a violarte ni nada de eso!- Le gritó Draco-. O cierras los ojos o te los vendo, y si te los vendo te los dejaré así hasta que me dé la gana, así que tu mismo.  
  
-Bien... Pero como me hagas daño, te mato- Dijo Harry.  
  
Entonces Harry cerró los ojos y Draco lo contempló por unos instantes.  
  
"¡Si es que parece un angelito, con los ojos cerrados, tan indefenso...! Malfoy, ¡serénate!"  
  
Entonces Draco cogió su varita y la agitó murmurando un conjuro, y enseguida le apareció toda una serie de 'instrumentos' para cumplir la recompensa.  
  
- No te muevas, ¿vale? Mira, voy a practicar unos cuantos conjuros con unos objetos, y tú tendrás que decirme qué conjuro es, ¿entendido?  
  
-Entendido- Respondió Harry asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.  
  
Entonces Draco cogió una pluma y con la varita en mano susurró: wingardium leviosa; lo más bajo que pudo para que Harry no oyera el conjuro. La pluma se elevó, y Draco la guió hacia la cara de Harry e hizo que la acariciara la cara suavemente.  
  
Harry puso cara de profunda concentración y cuando notó en la cara la caricia emitió un gemidito de sorpresa, para luego volver a poner la cara de concentración.  
  
-Supongo que es esto el conjuro... ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco?- Preguntó Harry pensando qué conjuro era.  
  
-Tienes dos oportunidades, si las fallas las dos... Bien, ya verás- Entonces, al ver que Harry iba a protestar, siguió-: Te juro que no te haré daño.  
  
-Bien – Respondió Harry con la cara de concentración-. A ver, esto parece el tacto de... ¿puedo tocarlo con la mano?  
  
-¡Ni se te ocurra! – Se apresuró a contestar Draco-. Sólo usa el tacto en las partes que te toca. Y entonces Draco se sentó al lado de Harry y se precipitó sobre él para cogerle las manos. - Tranquilo, Malfoy- Dijo Harry al notar el peso del otro encima de él. No lo voy a tocar si no quieres.  
  
Pero Malfoy seguía encima de él así que lo dejó por imposible y siguió pensando qué conjuro era.  
  
-A ver, esto es el tacto de... Es algo muy suave... ¿Seda? No, noté como unos hilos... A ver es el tacto como de una pluma, creo... Entonces este conjuro es...- iba reflexionando Harry en voz alta-. Malfoy, ¿este conjuro es wingardium leviosa? – Dijo Harry no muy seguro.  
  
-Bien, lo has acertado- Dijo un poco fastidiado-. Pero este sólo era el principio; venga, seguimos.  
  
Draco dejó la pluma de lado, aplicando el debido contrahechizo, y sólo cogió la varita. Entonces acercó la punta de la varita a los ojos de Harry y susurró: 'lumos'; y la varita empezó a emitir una débil luz.  
  
-Bien, abre los ojos- Y Harry abrió los ojos-. ¿Cuál es este hechizo?  
  
-Fácil, lumos- Dijo Harry con toda la seguridad del mundo.  
  
-Bien, bien. Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es su contrahechizo?  
  
- Pues... Emmm... ¿Nox?- Esta vez más inseguro.  
  
-Bien, bien, estás alerta, Potter... ¡Nox!- Y entonces la varita dejó de emitir luz-. Ahora vuelve a cerrar los ojos, venga.  
  
Y Harry cerró los ojos, esta vez sin quejarse.  
  
-Toma, coge esto- Harry sacó una mano de debajo las mantas y Draco le puso una bola en la mano aún caliente.  
  
-Accio bola- Murmuró Draco, y la bola le fue a su mano- ¿Cómo te la he quitado?  
  
-Con el conjuro... ¿Deletrius, quizá?- Respondió Harry inseguro.  
  
-Mal, Potter. Venga vuélvelo a intentar.  
  
- A ver... Me has quitado la bola de la mano, pero no me la has hecho desaparecer, así que... ¿Accio?  
  
-Bien, aunque tenía la esperanza que fallarías- Dijo con malicia-. Sigo entonces.  
  
Y Draco dejó la bola al lado de la pluma y se quedó otra vez solo con la varita.  
  
-Rictusempra- susurró esta vez. Y de repente Harry empezó a reír descontroladamente- ¿Cuál es esta vez?  
  
- Jeje, no sé... Jeje... A ver... Jeje- Intentó contestar con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.  
  
-Venga, Potter, ¿te rindes?- Preguntó Draco maliciosamente.  
  
-No... Jeje... Bueno... Jeje... quizá... Jeje... De acuerdo... Jeje... Me rindo... Jeje- Dijo entrecortadamente a causa de la risa.  
  
-¡Bien, bien!- Dijo Draco satisfecho- ¡Finite incantatem!- Gritó Draco, y de repente Harry dejó de reírse y se secó las lagrimas que le caían por las mejillas.  
  
-Eso no ha sido justo, Malfoy. ¡No podía pensar con tanta risa!- Se quejó Harry sentándose en la manta y abriendo los ojos.  
  
-Bueno, podrías haber probado, Potter. Pero te has rendido, así que ahora verás qué pasa cuando te rindes o fallas- Dijo Draco acercándose a la cara de Harry-. Cierra los ojos- Le pidió dulcemente.  
  
-Verás Malfoy, no creo que tenga que cerrarlos- Dijo Harry tirándose hacia atrás.  
  
-Sólo te lo pido, será mejor para ti- Dijo Draco aún acercándose.  
  
-Malfoy, no sé yo...- Tumbándose finalmente en la manta.  
  
-Pues no cierres los ojos, tú mismo- Respondió Draco acercando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Harry.  
  
-Malfoy, ¿qué...?- Empezó a preguntar Harry un poco asustado, pero calló al notar las frías manos de Draco acariciándole las mejillas dulcemente.  
  
Eran unas manos suaves y pálidas, enrojecidas y frías a causa del frío.  
  
Luego le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar de la mano derecha, y con la otra mano le seguía acariciando la mejilla. Entonces acercó su cara un poco más a la de Harry, de manera que ahora sus narices casi se tocaban, y apartó el pulgar del labio inferior de Harry y con el otro pulgar le empezó acariciar dulcemente el labio superior. Luego Draco se lamió sensualmente sus labios y volvió a apartar el pulgar de los labios de Harry, que le quedaron de un color rojizo a causa de la leve fricción y del frío que le habían causado los dedos de Draco. Draco le susurró a los labios: 'Te dije que cerrarás los ojos'. Y justo cuando iba a quejarse Draco le selló los labios con los suyos. Deleitándose con un leve contacto, Malfoy cerró los ojos y apretó un poco más sus labios contra los de Harry, y le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos para profundizar más en el beso.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bien!! Aquí se acaba este capítulo!! ^O^ Espero averos dejado con algo de emoción en el cuerpo... :P  
  
Y las respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Gala Snape: bueno, yo ya dije que el 3r capitulo a mí tampoco me gustaba... Pero también lo creo necesario, no puede ser que de un día para el otro ocurra toda la acción!! Bueno, tengo que confesar que estoy bastante orgullosa de este capítulo. A ver qué te parece a ti!! ;*  
  
Yukii: siento decirte que esta vez has sido la segunda en dejarme review!! XD Aunque solo sea por minutos, :D. Bueno, pos ya ves, este capítulo es más largo aún que el anterior. A ver qué te parece este!! ;* Y por cierto!! Estoy enganchada al fic de Yu yu hakusho paranoico, así que espero que actualizes pronto!! :D  
  
Paula Moonlight: cómo quieres que te diga cuales son las parejas?? XD Te destrozaría la emoción... :D Weno, sólo te diré que no vas mal encaminada, pero creo que Snape y Lupin tendrán sus complicaciones... :P A ver que te parece este capítulo!! ;*  
  
Uialwen: bé, aquí esta el cuart capítul noieta!! He decidit una cosa... A partir d'ara crec que et contestaré en castellà els reviews... XD Evidentemnt em pots seguir deixant-los en català, però em dóna la sensació que contestar-te en català no és del tot just per la gent que un l'enten... :P Weno, ara espero review per aquest capitul, ee?? ;*  
  
Misao-chan: me alegra que te haya gustado!! Al principio tenía mis dudas sobre este fic... Pero ahora no me parece tan malo, y además se me está saliendo de las manos... Por qué yo tenía en mente que durará 2 o 3 capítulos, como mucho 4. Pero con este cap se puede comprobar que hay fic para rato!! :P Y además me hace mucha ilusón que sea el primer fic de Harry Potter que leas y además te haya gustado!! ;*  
  
Bueno, aunque no me quiero tomar demasiado espacio, quería enviaros muchos besos a todas las que leeis mi fic, por que creo que no se lo lee ningún chico... Bueno en todo caso muchos besos y muchas gracias por dejar review, o como mínimo leeros el fic!! ^O^ Llena mucho el ánimo saber que alguien se lee lo que escribes!!  
  
Y otra cosa quería decir... Bueno, aunque no tengo mucho que ver con este fic tengo pensado hacer dos más. De momento uno ya lo estoy escribiendo, no sé muy bien si será largo o no, pero mi entención es hacerlo de un solo capítulo, y slash, por supuesto!! XD  
  
El otro es ya una cosa más arriesgada, quiero hacer un fic yuri de Harry Potter... Y antes de tirarme cabezas por la cabeza pensaros bien la idea... Incluso a mi al principio la idea me pareció mala, pero me lo he pensado mucho, y tengo las parejas y todo hecho... Creo que tambien habrá slash!! XD  
  
Bueno, ahora sólo espero recibir reviews para saber qué opinais, y tambien espero que no me retiren mis fics de fanfiction... Todo lo que escribo es slash!!  
  
Un beso!! ;**** 


	5. Capítulo 5: La primera recompensa y cons...

Hola!! Contenta de venir con este capítulo!!  
  
No tenía previsto colgarlo hoy,pero puesto que es mi cumpleaños y estoy más contenta que unas pascuas haré una excepción!!  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** los personajes NO me pertenecen, no los he creado yo!! Pertenecen a nuestra querida Rowling, WB y demás compañías adineradas.  
  
El fic es SLASH!! Eso significa que hay o habrá relaciones chico/chico o hombre/hombre, así que si sois homofóbicos y senzillamente no lo queréis leer,os pido que no lo leáis ya que no admitiré quejas por eso.  
  
Dedico este capítulo a Rachel, ya que gracias a tu review espavilé con elcapítulo... Así que, es para ti!!

* * *

Draco le susurró a los labios: 'Te dije que cerraras los ojos'. Y justo cuando iba a quejarse Draco le selló los labios con los suyos.

Deleitándose con un leve contacto, Malfoy cerró los ojos y apretó un poco más sus labios contra los de Harry, y le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos para profundizar más en el beso.  
  
Harry, sin cerrar los ojos, se quedó observando la cara de deleite de Draco, primero sin saber cómo reaccionar, y luego levantando una mano para rozar suavemente la mejilla del rubio.

Al cabo de unos segundos Harry dejó caer su mano de nuevo y entrecerró sus ojos, pero no los cerró completamente. Draco apretó su cuerpo contra el de Harry, y Harry entreabrió la boca para gemir en señal de protesta, pero Draco lo aprovechó y sacó su vívida lengua. Lamió unos segundos los labios de Harry y luego introdujo su lengua en la boca de Harry y empezó a explorar todos los rinconcitos que encontraba. Harry, para no ser menos, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Draco y también exploró cada rincón que encontró.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más suave, hasta que finalmente solo fue un roce. Draco se separó un poco de Harry y abrió los ojos.

Prácticamente estaban rozándose nariz con nariz y provocó un brusco rubor en las mejillas de Harry y una gran sonrisa en los labios de Draco. Draco se puso a cuatro patas encima de Harry, pero sin separar mucho su cara aún.  
  
- Te avisé que cerrarás los ojos...- Dijo en tono de burla.  
  
Harry se sorprendió por las palabras del rubio y no supo qué responder.  
  
- Bueno, sé que te ha gustado el jueguecito, pero ya es tarde y tengo que irme a dormir. Discúlpame.  
  
Y con una gran sonrisa se levantó rozando ligeramente sus labios con la nariz de Harry y empezó a marcharse en dirección al castillo.  
  
- Por cierto, te mandaré una lechuza con el próximo día que me vaya bien... Para... Bueno, seguir con las preguntitas y mis recompensas- Y dicho esto se volvió a girar y se fue.  
  
- ¡Un momento! ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Esperaaa!!- Pero esta vez Harry reaccionó demasiado tarde.  
  
Se levantó y se dio cuenta que las mantas y el fuego habían desaparecido de repente. Se fue hacia su sala común, pensando por qué había reaccionado de esa forma ante el beso de Draco.  
  
---------  
  
"¡Por Merlín! ¡Pero qué idiota he sido! ¿Por qué he reaccionado así? Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar reacción... Lo único que he hecho ha sido devolverle el beso... ¿Y si lo ha hecho para poder dejarme en ridículo mañana delante de toda la escuela? No... No tiene pruebas, y tampoco diría que estaba conmigo a esas horas y al lado del lago... ¡Estúpido Malfoy! Pero no ha estado tan mal... Quiero decir, mientras lavábamos los calderos me lo he pasado realmente bien, y con ese juego... Bueno, al menos he repasado algunos hechizos... Aunque casi todos fueran de primer año... ¬¬ Pero al menos ya están repasados. Y el beso... Creo que... No, no puede ser... Aunque tampoco me ha disgustado del todo... Creo que en cierto modo me ha gustado un poco... ¡Pero no puede ser!! ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo me ha podido gustar que Draco Malfoy me besara?

Ya lo entiendo... ¡Ese cerdo me ha hechizado para hacerme volver loco!! Pero... ¿cuándo lo ha hecho? Quizá mientras le enseñaba a limpiar las calderas... No, entonces no he notado nada fuera de lo común... ¿Y si lo ha hecho mientras tenía los ojos cerrados? No creo..., hubiera oído algún susurro de más... Entonces, si no me ha hechizado...

Creo que tengo que dormir..."  
  
Harry iba dando vueltas por su cama fingiendo que no podía dormir e, inconscientemente, se iba acariciando los labios mientras pensaba en la extraña noche que había pasado.  
  
---------  
  
- Bueno, diría que hoy no ha sido mi día de la suerte. Potter... ¿Pero por qué demonios lo he tenido que besar? No lo tenía programado así... Se suponía que cuando fallara le obligaría a darme la mano... Pero realmente no me arrepiento del todo por haberle besado... Eso no puede ser... ¡Era ÉL el que hablaba de MÍ en sueños!! ¡Era YO el que le gustaba a ÉL! Y era él quien lo tenía que pasar mal hoy... Maldición. Draco... serénate. Soy un Malfoy, un Malfoy, ¡por el amor de Merlín!! Y como buen Malfoy no debo perder el control de la situación. Además, es evidente que era él quien esperaba este momento; yo sólo lo he aprovechado, y ya está. No importa si a mí me ha gustado o no, porque lo he besado para..., por... Evidentemente lo he besado para darle esperanzas y luego humillarlo... ¡Claro!  
  
A Draco se le encendió un brillo en los ojos y sonrió, satisfecho.  
  
- Bueno, lo siento, Potter: me ha gustado. Pero tú mismo me has dejado el camino fácil. Bien, resuelto este punto y con mi conciencia limpia, me voy a dormir.  
  
Con un movimiento de varita apagó las velas que quedaban en su habitación, se acarició una última vez los labios, se acomodó en la cama y se puso a dormir, con la extraña sensación de no haber sido completamente sincero consigo mismo.  
  
---------  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó con el sonido de la lluvia que chocaba contra las finas ventanas. Miró su reloj, y con un poco de horror vio que tan sólo eran las cinco de la mañana.  
  
Se volvió a acomodar en la cama, con el objetivo de dormir al menos una hora más, pero al cabo de pocos minutos desechó la posibilidad de volver a conciliar el sueño y se levantó.

Fue al baño, se duchó, se vistió y se dirigió a la Sala Común, con la esperanza de encontrarse a alguien ahí.  
  
Bajó lentamente las escaleras y cuando vio que la oscuridad cubría la habitación a causa de la falta de las llamas de la chimenea y que la salida del sol era tapada por las nubes se dio cuenta que a esas horas sería el único despierto seguramente en todo Hogwarts.

Luego recordó que tenía que terminar la tarea de McGonagall, "Por qué la transformación de animal a taza es una buena transformación". Así que cogió la mochila que tenía abandonada a un lado de la Sala, sacó el pergamino medio escrito, una pluma y la tinta, y empezó a buscar información sobre transformaciones de animales en tazas en libros que, supuso, había usado el día anterior Hermione para el trabajo.  
  
Aunque aquella mañana tenía la mente muy espesa, seguramente por la falta de sueño, acabó el trabajo en una media hora, con la seguridad que no sacaría buena nota.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y al ver que eran ya las seis de la mañana se dirigió hacia el Comedor, esperando que al menos hubiera alguna otra persona levantada.  
  
Caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor con la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras inconscientemente sus pasos lo dirigían donde quería.

Cuando atravesó la puerta vio que había más gente en el Comedor; una chica rubia de quinto curso de Hufflepuff, un chico moreno de Ravenclaw que cursaría primero, y curiosamente, el profesor Lupin con un aspecto de cansancio reflejado en su rostro, a pesar que la noche anterior no había habido luna llena.  
  
Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y apareció un gran almuerzo compuesto por tomates fritos, bacón, huevos crudos y zumo de calabaza. También tenía unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada para elegir. Distraídamente cogió una tostada, la untó con mantequilla y la depositó en su plato, que estaba vacío.

Lentamente fue llenando su plato, aunque no comía nada, y también se fue llenando el Comedor. Harry se fijó que Snape lucía el mismo aspecto que Lupin, aunque al menos lucía un aspecto más sano.

Cuando quedaba una media hora para su primera clase aparecieron Hermione y Ron, que se sentaron juntos en la mesa. Entraron discutiendo, y para seguir discutiendo con comodidad se sentaron el uno al lado del otro.  
  
- ¡Pero Ron!! ¡Te dije que no miraras mi trabajo! ¡Ahora la profesora McGonagall se creerá que nos hemos copiado y me suspenderá por tu culpa!  
  
- ¡Pero, Hermione!! No 'mir' tu trabajo, solamente lo 'consult' porque había un concepto que se me resistía...  
  
- ¿Y para qué existen los libros, Ron? ¡No sirven solamente para aguantar las patas rotas de una mesa! ¡Sirven para consultarlos!  
  
- ¡No sé de qué te quejas, entonces! Sólo usé tu trabajo como 'libro de consulta'... Además, ¡no he copiado nada!  
  
- Si tú lo dices... Bueno, ¿y como está tu trabajo Harry?  
  
Harry, que hasta entonces no había estado escuchando la discusión, de pronto, al oír su nombre, dejó de remover su comida.  
  
- ¿Mi trabajo?- Y Hermione asintió-. Pues bien, lo he terminado esta mañana...  
  
- ¿Como fue el castigo de ayer?- Se interesó Ron.  
  
- Bueno lo de siempre... Limpiar calderas, ya sabes.  
  
- Pero con Malfoy quejándose... Oye, ¿no se rompió ninguna uña?- Se mofó Ron.  
  
- No. Bueno chicos, tendríamos que ir tirando a nuestra primera clase, ¿no?- Dijo Harry mientras buscaba una cabellera rubia entre la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Hermione un poco preocupada.  
  
- Claro... ¿Por qué preguntas?  
  
- No sé... Es raro que tengas ganas de ir a clase veinte minutos antes de que empiece.  
  
- Vale. Entonces cuando creas que sea hora de preocuparme por llegar a clase avísame - Respondió Harry un poco molesto.  
  
- Tampoco hace falta ponerse así... Oye Ron, hoy tenéis entrenamiento, ¿no?  
  
Y de repente, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, Harry pensó que al tener entrenamiento de quidditch no podría estar esa noche con Draco y 'sacarle' más información. Por un momento le invadió un extraño sentimiento de tristeza, pero cuando vio entrar una cabellera rubia por la gran puerta la tristeza pasó a alegría. Una alegría sin un origen claro para Harry.  
  
Draco tan solo entrar al Comedor dirigió una rápida mirada a la mesa Gryffindor, y cuando se aseguró que Harry estaba ahí observándolo con cara de haber dormido poco, un brillo se cruzó en su frío rostro, que nadie logró ver excepto una persona que lo miraba fijamente: Harry.  
  
Aunque realmente no podía conocer bien a Draco, Harry pudo ver ese brillo, que reflejaba como una sonrisa interna en la cara de Draco.

Ese mismo día hablaría con Malfoy y le propondría lo que le había llevado casi toda la noche de cabeza.

Después de la comida se iría a la lechuzería para mandarle una nota citándolo al lago para hablar. Tenía la extraña premonición que si le citaba para ir al lago no se negaría; creía que era uno de los sitios favoritos de Draco, aunque este no lo mostrara.  
  
Al cabo de cinco minutos se dirigieron a la primera clase del día: Adivinación.  
  
---------  
  
- Y hoy nos iniciaremos en el arte de una nueva adivinación. Muchas brujas y magos creen que es la más inexacta forma de leer el futuro. Pero yo creo que no se tiene una buena base en la adivinación si no se conoce esta forma de adivinar. He dicho que era una nueva arte, pero fue la primera que me enseñaron.  
  
Y entonces hubo un leve rumor en las mesas con murmurios del tipo: "Pues que mala base vamos a tener..." o "Ahora entiendo por qué sus predicciones son tan 'acertadas'".  
  
- Os contaré... Cada uno coged unos cuantos pétalos del plato que tenéis en la mesa. Es muy importante que cojáis los primeros pétalos que toquéis.  
  
Todos los alumnos cogieron un puñado de pétalos y miraron a la profesora Trelawney un poco sorprendidos.  
  
- Bien, ahora dejad caer los pétalos a unos dos palmos de la mesa, coged el libro i abridlo por la página 60. Cada uno mirará la posición y composición del color de pétalos, y según el libro descifraran los secretos que ocultan los pétalos.  
  
Harry dejó caer los pétalos y abrió el libro. Se puso a mirar los colores y la forma que habían tomado los pétalos.  
  
- Bien... Parece que mis pétalos son mayoritariamente azules... Aunque es curioso; depende cómo lo mires los pétalos parecen verdes. Y hay una parte que tiene forma de ojo o algo así, en que todos los pétalos son plateados o amarillos... Bueno ahora la forma...  
  
Se levantó para observar mejor el dibujo que formaban los pétalos en la mesa, y cuando vio con claridad la forma que tenían, casi cae de culo al suelo.  
  
- Esto... Esto es... Ron, ¿qué forma dirías que tienen los pétalos?  
  
Ron se acercó y con una mirada rápida vio la forma de los pétalos de Harry y sonrió.  
  
- A mi me parece que está muy claro Harry, es una serpiente verdiazul con ojos amarillos y plateados. Tu aún tienes suerte, mis pétalos tienen una forma indescifrable y parece que tampoco se han puesto de acuerdo en el color...- Y se alejó un poco de Harry para observar con preocupación sus pétalos.  
  
- Qué remedio, entonces será una serpiente. A ver qué dice al libro de serpientes...  
  
Y empezó a hojear el libro para buscar la definición o algo relacionado con una serpiente en el apartado de pétalos.  
  
- Dice: "Aunque las serpientes parezcan animales hostiles, en el arte de la adivinación por pétalos frecuentemente reflejan más bien un sentimiento positivo. Dependiendo de la forma que haya tomado la serpiente reflejará:"- Y paró para ver qué forma tenía su serpiente.  
  
La observó de nuevo y se fijó que le transmitía un sentimiento de tranquilidad; tenía los ojos increíblemente abiertos y relucientes, aunque parecían alegres. Tenía también la boca cerrada, por la cual se asomaban dos minúsculos colmillos verdosos. El cuerpo parecía enroscado, como las típicas imágenes de un encantador de serpientes, donde la serpiente enroscada en sí misma con el sonido de la flauta se va elevando.  
  
Buscó alguna especie de soporte en el libro que le asegurase que la forma que él veía en la serpiente estaba en las posibilidades. Y efectivamente estaba. - Bien, vamos a ver.... Dice: "Si la serpiente presenta un aspecto más bien inofensivo, incluso tranquilizador, el presagio no puede ser mejor. Indica que en poco tiempo harás un nuevo 'amigo', uno que nunca sospechaste. Si además la serpiente no muestra la lengua y está enroscada significa que pronto pasará a ser tu amistad más importante de la que dispondrás."  
  
- Pues tendrás más suerte que yo, Harry... Yo lo único que veo en mis pétalos es una especie de oveja oscura. Y según el libro la oveja me indica que pronto tendré una mala noticia; además, como me ha salido bornea, dice que esa noticia tendrá que ver con una chica a la que aún no he admitido que quiero... Vaya tonterías....  
  
- Bueno, a ver qué me dice del color. Qué suerte, lo tengo al lado... Aquí está, cuerpo verdiazul: "Durante mucho tiempo has estado enemistado con alguien, no creas que va a durar mucho más... Y si habéis empezado alguna relación con esta persona ten por seguro que de momento no vais a tener momentos difíciles". ¡Qué bien! Esto va de rara definición a definición aún más rara. A ver, ahora ojos amarillo-claro, plateados: "En la nueva relación que inicias tendrás dificultades, pero todo irá bien siempre que queráis conservar la relación. Advertencia: la relación iniciada no ha de ser amorosa, al menos no desde el principio, también puede ser de amistad." Vaya, esto sí que es cortito.  
  
- Qué suerte tengo... Encima que tendré una mala noticia de la chica que se supone quiero, mi mejor amigo se va a alejar de mi porque encontrará una nueva amistad mejor que la que yo ofrezco. Desde luego hoy no es mi día de la suerte.  
  
Entonces la profesora Trelawney se acercó a las mesas de Ron y Harry.  
  
- Parece que por una vez habéis descubierto los secretos de una arte adivinatoria sin mi ayuda... Bonita serpiente, señor Potter; al menos no es un augurio de muerte... Oh, señor Weasley, me temo que no es tan buen augurio su ovejita bornea... Bueno muchachos, la clase ha terminado. Como excepción no os voy a poner deberes.  
  
- Vamos Harry, que aunque hoy huela bien estoy comenzando a ahogarme de calor...  
  
Y Harry y Ron salieron del aula, Harry aún pensando en el curioso significado de su serpiente, viniéndole a la cabeza cierto rubio, y acordándose de la nota que le tenía que enviar.  
  
---------  
  
En el Comedor, cuando llegaron Harry y Ron, ya estaba Hermione esperándoles. Al parecer estaba muy animada porque su clase había sido muy interesante.  
  
- Y luego, cuando la profesora McGonagall me ha llamado para salir delante de la clase todos me han aplaudido. Ha sido maravilloso- Iba diciendo Hermione con un brillito de alegría en sus ojos.  
  
- Al menos has tenido una mejor clase que nosotros... ¡Hoy hemos aprendido a leer el futuro con pétalos! Por Merlín, ¿quién se tomaría cierta tontería en serio?- Comentario por el cual Ron fue premiado con una venenosa mirada de Lavender y Parvati.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes que decir tu? Claro, como te ha salido un mal augurio...- Le dijo Lavender con un tono de advertencia.  
  
- A Harry le ha salido un muy buen augurio y creo que está de acuerdo conmigo... ¿Verdad Harry?  
  
- ¿Qué? Lo siento, Ron. Me voy un momentito... ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo!- Dijo Harry cuando ya se había levantado.  
  
- ¿Adónde vas?- Pero Harry ya no podía oír a Hermione- ¿No te parece que Harry está un poco extraño hoy?  
  
- No está un 'poco' extraño, está muy extraño.  
  
---------  
  
Harry corrió hacia la lechucería y sacó un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y la tinta.  
  
- A ver... ¿qué le pongo para qué no piense mal?- Meditó Harry rascándose la cabeza con la pluma.- Ya lo tengo: 'Querido Malfoy'... Dejémoslo en 'Malfoy'. A ver... 'Hoy me gustaría...' ¡No, hoy no!! Hoy tengo entrenamiento...  
  
Al cabo de cinco minutos tuvo la nota escrita. Enrolló la notita en la pata de una lechuza del colegio, si le enviaba la nota con Hedwig se notaría demasiado que era suya, y vio como la gran lechuza salía por la ventana.  
  
Se quedó unos segundos observando el cielo azul y sereno, pensando que disfrutaría más tarde de un buen entrenamiento, y finalmente volvió al Comedor justo a tiempo para dirigirse a su próxima clase.  
  
---------  
  
Ya habían terminado la última clase del día y Draco ya estaba en su habitación de prefecto cuando vio que una gran lechuza, seguramente de la escuela, estaba encima su escritorio con una pequeña nota en la pata. Se acercó y con cuidado le quitó la nota de la pata y de un cajón sacó una chocolatina y se la dio. La lechuza salió volando y Draco se sentó en su gran cama examinando la nota.  
  
No parecía muy elaborada, así que no era ni de sus padres ni oficial. De repente pensó que podía ser de Harry y una corriente de impaciencia le recorrió el cuerpo.  
  
Abrió la nota y la leyó. Rápidamente iba pasando sus ojos azul claro por el papel. Terminó y una sonrisa se coló en su rostro sin permiso.  
  
- Maldito Potter... - Y se releyó la carta para soltar una pequeña risa segundos más tarde.  
  
- ¿Sabrá acaso que el lago es mi lugar favorito?  
  
La nota decía:  
  
'Malfoy,  
  
¿Qué te parecería que nuestro próximo encuentro fuera en el mismo  
lugar que ayer y a la misma hora?  
Hoy yo no puedo porque tengo..., otra ocupación.  
Si mañana no puedes házmelo saber y, sobretodo, ¡ni una palabra a  
nadie!  
  
P. D.: Tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre el asunto del "jueguecito"  
de ayer. No estoy conforme con el "castigo" que me diste.  
  
Atentamente: Harry, (no tomes por costumbre esta educación, es pura  
formalidad).'  
  
- Bueno, pues mañana en el lago nos volveremos a encontrar..., Potter.  
  
Y con una gran sonrisa se sentó en la silla del escritorio y se dispuso a hacer los deberes, mientras pensaba en una nueva recompensa.  
  
---------  
  
Llegaba tarde al entrenamiento de quidditch.

Mientras iba corriendo pos los pasillos del colegio y maldiciéndose por haberse dormido cuando hacía los deberes se topó con alguien. Cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, acompañado por la caída de la persona con quien chocó.

La persona se le cayó encima, y abriendo un poco los ojos y viendo quien era, se sintió la persona más desgraciada...  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre a mí?"  
  
- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Salte de encima de mí!- Exclamó Harry, sorprendiéndose por el confiado tono de voz que soltó.  
  
- Si miraras por donde vas, la gente que camina tranquilamente no tendría que tropezarse contigo...- Dijo Draco mientras se incorporaba ligeramente frotándose la espalda.  
  
- ¡Hacía tarde a mi entrenamiento! ¡Si no te hubieras cruzado de repente no habríamos chocado!  
  
De hecho Harry tenía un poco de razón. Draco cuando vio que el moreno se le acercaba corriendo decidió hacerle una pequeña 'broma'... Pero su idea, al parecer, no había sido tan brillante como creyó en un principio.

Aunque pareciera mentira, tenía ganas de tropezar con Harry. Y además el pasillo estaba desierto y la mayoría del colegio estaba lejos de allí.  
  
- ¡Pero si no fueras corriendo por el pasillo no chocarías con la gente!  
  
- ¡Si no hubieras salido de la nada no habríamos chocado!!  
  
- ¡Pero si no corrieras como si fueras el único que usa este pasillo no habríamos chocado!!  
  
- ¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Por tu culpa hemos chocado! ¡Y por tu culpa voy corriendo!  
  
- ¡No es culpa mía que vayas corriendo!  
  
- ¡Claro que sí lo es! ¡Por tu culpa me he dormido mientras hacía mis deberes!  
  
- ¡Si eres un dormilón NO es culpa mía!  
  
- ¡SÍ es tu culpa!!  
  
- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no!  
  
- ¡Y yo te digo que sí!  
  
- ¡¿Y porqué es mi culpa?!  
  
Harry y Draco habían empezado a subir el tono de voz con cada frase, pero con esa pregunta Harry calló, sin saber qué responder, saliendo de debajo de Draco con un empujón y girando la mirada a otra parte.  
  
- ¡Venga, di!! Si es mi culpa, Oh Gran Potter, me podrás contestar.  
  
- Es tu culpa porque... porque...- Harry susurró- porque...  
  
- Venga, ¡¿por qué?!- Insistió otra vez.  
  
- ¡Porque por tu culpa llevo horas de sueño acumuladas!- Gritó Harry.  
  
- Si sufres de insomnio ¡NO es mi culpa!!  
  
- ¡Sí es tu culpa!! ¡Esta noche no he dormido por culpa tuya!  
  
- REPITO: ¡NO es MI culpa que TÚ sufras de insomnio!  
  
- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Pero tú no lo entiendes!! ¡Tú sólo eres un estúpido muchacho con aires de grandiosidad que crees que todo el mundo es inferior a ti y ni siquiera se te puede comparar! ¡Eres un estúpido presumido, Malfoy! ¡Y me das asco!  
  
- ¡Oh vaya! ¡Pobre San-Potter! Claro, es evidente que tú eres superior a mí. ¿Te refieres a eso? Claro que te refieres a eso. ¡El Gran Potter es mejor que yo porque sus papas murieron a manos del Lord! Claro, ¡todos adorémoslo! ¡A él y a sus padres mártires!  
  
- ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!! ¿Es que te dieron un golpe en la cabeza al nacer? ¿No puedes ser más insoportable? ¡No quería decir eso!  
  
- ¿A no? ¿Entonces a qué te referías?  
  
- ¡Me refiero a esto mismo! Te crees con derecho a saber todo lo que pasa, ¿verdad? ¡Te crees con derecho a interrogarme y a hacerme sentir como una mierda!  
  
- Pero ¿qué narices dices, Potter? ¿Qué te has tomado?  
  
- Imbécil, ahora voy muy sereno... ¡para que lo sepas! ¡Y te estoy hablando de ayer!  
  
- ¡Si querías hablar de eso haberlo dicho desde el principio!  
  
- ¡No QUIERO hablar CONTIGO de nada!  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué no paras de reprocharme cosas y me dejas en paz?  
  
- ¡Porque quiero saber por qué ayer hiciste eso!  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- ¡Me besaste, Gran Idiota! ¡Me besaste! ¡Me besaste para luego irte diciéndome sólo "discúlpame"!  
  
- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Te quedaste inmóvil! ¿Se supone que debía darte las buenas noches?  
  
- ¡Sólo quiero saber por qué me besaste! ¡Y no me digas que era el castigo! Porque dudo que tu gran castigo fuera un beso...  
  
- Te besé porque quise... ¿De acuerdo? ¡Te vi ahí tumbado y me apeteció! ¡Sólo eso! ¿Me vas a mandar un Abra Kadabra por eso?  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Pero... ¡Mierda!!- Harry pareció que por fin caía en la conciencia.  
  
- Pero ¿qué te pasa ahora?  
  
- ¡Eres un pedazo de idiota!! ¡Ahora sí que llego tardísimo al entrenamiento!  
  
- Yo no te he pedido que te quedaras...  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda, mierda!!- Y Harry echó a correr- ¡Este asunto NO está terminado, Malfoy! ¡Mañana te quiero ver donde hemos quedado! Si no, ¡te voy a dar una paliza cuando te encuentre por la mañana!  
  
Y Harry desapareció del pasillo, mientras Draco sonreía por las últimas palabras que había dicho.

¿Realmente pensaba de él todo lo que le había dicho? Si era así... Le provocaba un extraño sentimiento en el pecho que no le agradaba, precisamente. ¿Pero Draco realmente pensaba todo lo que le había dicho a Harry?

* * *

Hola!! Hoy no he cortado el capítulo en ningún punto vital, ee? Así que no os podéis quejar!!  
  
Como ya dije la "acción" entre mis dos chiquillos ha quedado atrasada. Tiene una explicación, y es que no quería ir tan rápido. Aunque sea un fic un poco inestable, e incluso un poco malote, quiero hacerlo lo más creíble posible... A mi me ocurre una cosa cuando leo un fic que me gusta especialemnte, y es que siento como mariposillas en el estómago... Y quiero hacerlas a notar a vosotras tambien!! Espero haberme explicado bien....  
  
Bueno y ahora a los reviews!!  
  
**Gala Snape:** gracias por tus palabras!! Espero que este capítulo tambien te guste, y a partir de ahora,que estoy de vacaciones,intentaré actualizar más a menudo. Besos!!  
  
**Paula Moonlight:** gracias por tu review... Pero creo que no he actualizad omuuuuuy tarde... Espero que no me mandes a Voldie!! ;; Me haría daño!! XD Y respecto a Harry... Bueno, ya sabemos que el chico es inocente!! Jeje. Espero te guste este capítulo, y besos!!  
  
**Yukii:** es que si no lo cortara en momentos como ese NADIE seguría el fic!! XD Y me alimento de reviews para el fic... Jeje. Además, en este capítulo no lo he cortado en ningún momento importante!! Pero espera al siguiente caítulo... Muahaha!! Besos!!  
  
**Uialwen:** hola hola noia!! Jeje. Lo he colgado muy tarde, e?? Pero espero que me perdones.... U.U Y sobretodo que te guste este capítulo!! :D Besos!!  
  
**Misao-chan:** qué te ha parecido la reacción de Harry?? Jeje. Y si te gustó esa recompensa, espera a ver las que tengo pensadas.... Muahahaha!! XD Besos y espero que te guste este capítulo!!  
  
**Rachel:** bueno, ya he dicho que gracias a tu review espavilé... Gracias por tu review, aunque me gustaría saber que te parece el fic... Pero gracias igualemente por el review!! Besos, y espero que te guste este capítulo!  
  
Bueno, ya está. Gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado review, y esta vez en serio, espero actualizar más a menudo puesto que estoy de vacaciones.  
  
Bueno como ya he dicho **es mi cumpleaños**, así que me autofelicito!! XD Adiós y besos!! Dejad review con opinión!!  
  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana 


	6. Capítulo 6: Verdad o prueba?

Antes de que nadie me mate por no haber actualizado en un año o más… LO SIENTO!

De verdad que lo siento mucho TT Sé lo mucho que molesta que no actualicenlos fics que te gustan…

Sólo puedo decir, que aunque sea difícil de creer, hace meses que tengo este capi escrito, y se lo pase a mi beta… Pero no lo ha beteado, así que encima de tardar tanto publico un fic no beteado. Lo siento de veras T.T

Sobra decir que ella ya no es mi beta, más que nada porque la última vez que hablé con ella me siguió dando largas, y esto no puede ser.

Así que, oficialmente, me he quedado sin beta…

En fin, espero que os guste el capítulo, y abajo los reviews.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó muy dolorido. El día anterior habían practicado duro en el entrenamiento, pero además él tenía una preocupación de más en la cabeza… 

- Ouch… Que mala noche he pasado…- dijo Harry conteniendo un bostezo.

- Buenos días Harry…- le dijo una cabeza roja que asomaba de la cama de al lado.

- Buenos días Ron- y miró por la ventana más próxima- parece que hoy no hará buen día… Espero que no llueva…- dijo en un susurro, pensativo.

- Qué has dicho Harry?- le preguntó Ron curioso.

- Er… Es tarde, deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor. Que luego no quiero llegar tarde a clase.

- Sí claro Harry. Vístamonos primero.

Harry y Ron se vistieron silenciosamente, algo inusual, ya que Ron hacía un monólogo cada mañana sobre lo horrorosas que eran las clases o cierta chica morena de pelo amañarado que nunca los dejaba en paz con los deberes.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos cogieron sus maletas y fueron al Comedor.

Al entrar Harry notó enseguida una mirada fija en él, que provenía de la mesa Slytherin. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia los slytherins, más concretamente a una brillante cabellera rubia platino.

Los ojos grises, pertenecientes a la cabellera rubia, lo miraban fijamente, aunque no podría describirse exactamente que emoción reflejaban. Harry le devolvió una mirada entre furiosa, por los sucesos del día anterior, y curiosa, pensando en la causa de esa mirada.

Casi sin darse cuenta Harry chocó con otro chico gryffindor que se levantaba de su sitio para salir del Comedor. Dio un salto por el susto y de repente se sonrojó, pensando en el grado de despiste que tendría al no ser consciente de nada más a su alrededor que aquellos ojos.

Pidió un discreto perdón al otro muchacho y bajó la cabeza, dirigiéndose a su sitio, delante de Ron y Hermione.

- Espero que hoy no nos pongan muchos deberes…- les dijo Hermione cuando se sentaron.

- Pero¿qué oigo¿La señorita Granger deseando pocos deberes?- se burló Ron.

- Aunque no te lo creas, a mi tambien me gusta pasar una tarde tranquila, sin muchos deberes por el medio- le respondió Hermione con una mirada venenosa.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero es que es tan raro que no quieras deberes…- dijo Ron, un poco avergonzado.

- Lo que pasa es que es raro que TU me oigas decirlo Ron, pero no es la primera vez, para tu asombro, que me gustaría tener una tranquila tarde.

- Creéis que hoy va a llover?- les preguntó Harry intentando cambiar de tema, pero a la vez preocupado.

- No sé… No hace un día muy hermoso, pero quizá mejorará. Aunque no creo que llueva hoy- le respondió Hermione, un poco más calmada.

- Por qué tanto interés en el clima Harry? En la habitación tambien has dicho algo parecido- le preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Nada, pero… Ya sabes, prefiero los días soleados- le respondió Harry con una débil sonrisa.

Y de pronto se oyó un revuelo, como de alas, provinente de las ventanas del Comedor.

- Mirad, el correo- dijo Dean, al lado de Harry.

Ese día Harry no esperaba correo, así que siguió con su comida, pensando en lo que le esperaba esa noche.

Pero una majestuosa y hermosa lechuza se posó delante de Harry, con una notita pegada en la pata.

Harry, un poco extrañado, le dio a la lechuza un trozo de bacon y le acarició el pico suavemente. Desató la nota, y vió que ponía " Leela solo Potter", con una elegante letra, que le resultaba un tanto familiar.

- De quién es Harry?- le preguntó Ron curioso.

- No lo sé, no pone nombre ni nada… Está en blanco, debe ser una broma- respondió Harry mientras se guardaba la nota y miraba de nuevo a esos ojos grises.

Draco le devolvió la mirada, que interpretaba como una pregunta silenciosa, y esperando responder al gesto, afirmó levemente con la cabeza, para que sólo Harry lo notara.

Harry, un poco más tranquilo por saber el autor de la nota suspiró, alejando la mirada del rubio, y dirigéndola otra vez al plato.

"Qué dirá la nota?... Quizá me diga que no puede venir hoy al lago… O quizá que no viene porque lloverá… Por Merlín! Soy estúpido, podría leerla ahora mismo y salir de dudas, pero no, soy idiota y la leeré cuando esté solo. Como si él fuera a hacer algo así por mi… Un momento, esperate un momento Harry… Por qué te preocupas tanto? Es sólo Malfoy! Pero lo más preocupante es… Como sabía Draco lo que intentaba preguntarle? No me leería la mente! No creo… Lo habría notado. Bueno, no sé porque me preocupa tanto. Malfoy no me importa tanto como para estar así…"

- Harry, tenemos que ir yendo a clase, si no llegaremos tarde y el profesor Lupin nos quitará puntos- le digo Hermione empezándose a levantar.

Harry parecía que seguía pensativo, ya que no le hizo ni caso a Hermione, mirando fijamente su plato con la mirada perdida.

- Harry! Venga, responde! – le gritó Hermione, viendo que almenos sus gritos daban resultado.- Harry, no sé que te pasa últimamente… Pero parece que estas en la luna, en vez de aquí- le dijo Hermione examinándole.

- No exageres Hermione! Sólo estoy un poco despistado… Es normal a principio de curso- le dijo, levantándose él tambien.

- No sé Harry… Incluso Malfoy te debe notar raro, porque no deja de mirarte- le dijo Hermione, mirando a Draco.

- No creo que note nada ese… bastardo. Lo que pasa es que debe estar pensando qué hacer para molestar- le respondió Harry, mirando tambien a Draco, y dándose cuenta que realmente solo lo miraba a él con la misma cara indescifrable de antes.

- Bueno, venga! Vamos a llegar tarde!- les gritó Ron, unos metros más lejos.

Y Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia Ron para dirigirse a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sin que unos ojos grises dejaran de mirar a Harry.

Despues de la primera clase del día de dos horas, Harry fue solo hacia el lavabo para leer la nota que le había mandado Draco.

Comprobando que nadie le miraba, entró al lavabo y mirando que no hubiera nadie dentro entró en uno baño, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el videte.

Empezó a buscar en su mochila la nota, hasta que al final la encontró al fondo de todo un poco destrozada. Poniéndose un poco nervioso, y el corazón un poco acelerado desplegó la nota, leyéndola mentalmente.

" Buenos días Potter,

solamente quería confirmarte que hoy puedo venir donde tu quieres. Aunque realmente no sé porque debería venir…

Hasta la noche, no me hagas esperar.

Draco"

Al leerla suspiró tranquilo, sonrió débilmente y se volvió a guardar la nota.

" Quizá hoy no llueva, despues de todo"

Rió y salió del lavabo para ir al Comedor a encontrarse con Ron y Hermione.

Acababa de salir de su última clase del día. No se había encontrado con Harry, solo en el Comedor, y tampoco habían tenido ninguna clase juntos ese día.

Se dirigía a su habitación de prefecto cuando miró por la ventana y vió un oscuro cielo.

"Si llueve, y vamos al lago nos mojaremos… No quiero mojarme. Pero quizá no llueva."

Draco se quedó mirando la ventana un buen rato, absorto en el contraste del verde del Bosque Prohibido y el cielo oscuro, cubierto de grandes nubes con aires amenazadores.

Hasta que de pronto oyó a alguien acercarse, y se fue directo a su habitación, aún pensativo.

Ya en la habitación, Draco se sentó en su escritorio, haciendo frente a su tarea para el día siguiente.

Sacó un pergamino, una pluma, y un tintero y escribió el título de la redacción que les había mandado Snape en su última clase.

"Propiedades del veneno Cok"

Se quedó mirando el pergamino fijamente, intentando recordar lo que había dicho el profesor Snape del veneno Cok.

Al cabo de unos minutos se dio por vencido y dejó la pluma en el tintero. Se tiró a la cama y miró la hora.

"Las cinco y media… De aquí a media hora tendré que bajar al Gran Comedor para cenar… Entonces volveré a mi habitación. No quiero hacer ahora los deberes, ya lo haré cuando vuelva de cenar. Luego me daré una resfrescante ducha y… me vestiré. Aunque, el problema es qué me pongo… Podría ponerme el uniforme, aunque parecerá que vaya muy estresado… O peor, que no me he bañado! Definitivamente no me pondré el uniforme. Podría ponerme unos jeans… Los que me compré el otro día, con una camisa blanca y un grueso jersei. El otro día ya pasé suficiente frío… Entonces me pondré eso y la capa. Ya tengo un 'castigo' preparado… (Risa mental) Aunque con eso tambien me castigaré yo… Bueno, me tendré que sacrificar"

Y se levantó de la cama y empezó a remover en el armario para buscar la ropa que había escogido. La encontró y la puso encima de la cama, con cuidado para no arrugarla, y observó el conjunto.

"No hay nadie en este mundo que vista mejor que yo… Eres el mejor Draco."

Y se auto-dirigió una brillante sonrisa mientras volvía al escritorio, pero en vez de seguir con la tarea, cogió un pergamino nuevo y se puso a dibujar a un extraño chico.

El trío dorado se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor a cenar.

Harry se volvía a ver extrañamente nervioso. No paraba de removerse las manos e ir murmurando constantemente algo sobre el tiempo y algún estúpido.

Hermione y Ron no le daban mucha importancia, ya que iban delante de Harry, extrañamente juntos, sin perder el contacto entre ellos, pero discutiendo acaloradamente.

- Hermione… Ya vale, deja de gritar… Creo que no soportaré otra bronca más!- dijo el pelirojo con voz cansina.

- Ron, sabes que lo digo por tu bien. En vez de no hacer nada sentado en el sofá podrías leer algún libro de hechizos, o mirar algún libro para las redacciones que tienes pendiente. No puede ser que siempre estas ahí sentado sin hacer nada!

- Ya vale Hermione, en serio. Igualmente volviendo de la cena no pienso hacer más deberes que los que tenga para mañana. Almenos una cosa te ha salido bien a ti…. Prácticamente no te han puesto deberes.

- Lo que pasa, es que a diferencia de ti, voy adelantando deberes cuando no tengo nada por hacer.

- Diga lo que diga me replicarás, verdad?- le dijo con una mirada suplicante.- No podrías dejar, que por una vez, fuera yo el último en acabar la discusión?

- Claro que podría hacerlo. Mira Ron, no tengo más ganas de discutir. Qué te parece si despues de cenar te ayudo a adelantar tarea?- le preguntó Hermione dulcemente, guiñándole un ojo pícara.

- Qué? Deberes? Pero Herm… Ooooh! Sí claro, luego podríamos ir a adelantar tarea- respondió Ron, captando el mensaje de Hermione, y cogiéndole discretamente de la mano.

Harry no había estado atento a toda la discusión, pero pudo ver perfectamente ese guiño travieso de Hermione y la cara soñadora de Ron cuando entendió lo que le proponía Hermione. Sonrió. Una gran sonrisa ocupó su cara, dándole un brillo especial a sus ojos, provocando sin querer una expresividad aún mayor de la normal.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor y la feliz "pareja" abrió la puerta, mientras se dejaban ir las manos delante de la gente, para enrojecer débilmente.

Harry volvió a sonreír, pero giró la cabeza hacia la mesa Slytherin, viendo que había un asiento vacío, un asiento que NO tendría que estar vacío…

Y si se había puesto enfermo de repente? Quizá ya no podrían verse ese día en el lago…

Pero cuando estaba en medio de la reflexión se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor, para que entrara un chico un palmo más alto que Harry, aunque bastante más pálido que él.

Con una melena rubia, casi plateada hasta los ombros, que se movía libremente por el movimiento del viento.

Esa esbelta y blancuzca figura caminó elegantemente hasta su sitio en la mesa Slytherin, sin dirigir una mirada a ninguna parte en concreto.

Pero al sentarse miró fijamente al frente, donde se encontraba Harry.

No era una mirada de enojo, ni de superioridad y ni siquiera de arrogancia, se acercaba más a una mirada carente de significado, pero absorbente. Aunque estaba lejos de él y sus grisáceos ojos, podía ver como bailaba alegremente el reflejo de las velas en las iris del slytherin.

Pareció que un hilo los unía por la mirada, pero de golpe Draco giró la mirada, desviándola hacia Crabbe, que lo había estado llamando por un buen rato.

Un poco aturdido Harry miró por primera vez a su plato, mientras iba dando fugaces miradas a la mesa Slytherin.

Ya habían terminado de cenar, y Ron y Hermione se fueron de la Sala Común diciendo que iban a la biblioteca a por unos libros.

Harry, pensando que era su oportunidad, se fue a su habitación para ponerse unos jeans, una camisa blanca y un grueso jersei de lana de color morado. Encima se colocoó la capa de invisibilidad y son hacer mucho ruido salió de la habitación y luego por el retrato.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, para intentar hacer el mínimo ruido y no ser descubierto por la Señora Norris. Tenía la sospecha que esa gata veía a través de la capa, ya que siempre que se la encontraba se le quedaba mirando con sospecha… O quizá eran imaginaciones suyas.

Salió por la gran puerta del castillo para ir a los arbustos junto el lago donde estubieron el otro día.

Se encontraba cerca de los arbustoss, cuando vio una figura cerca del lago.

Lucía una capa blanca y el pelo reflejaba claremente los rayos de la luna.

Draco estaba a un paso del borde del lago, mirando fijamente las aguas como fluían con calma, movidas por el suave viento que reinaba esa noche.

Se acercó silenciosamente, intentando no romper la harmonía de esa vista. Veía claramente el rostro de Draco, pálido con reflejos azulados del agua del lago. Tenía una expresión melancólica, casi desoladora. Era increíble lo expresivo que parecía en ese momento el rostro del muchacho, un rostro normalmente frío e idescifrable.

Harry se situó unos pasos a su lado y con cuidado se quitó su capa, intentando que el rubio no lo viera de golpe. Draco no se dio cuenta de Harry, hasta que lepuso una mano cálida en el hombro.

- Qué te pasa Malfoy?- le susurró Harry, muy cerca del oído.

Draco se sobresaltó un poco, aunque no cambió si posición, solamente enfrío la mirada y la expresión de su cara.

- Nada, no me pasa nada, Potter- contestó con voz débil pero firme.

- Hace mucho que esperas? Hoy he llegado puntual- sonrió Harry, aún con la mano en el hombro de Draco.

- Acabo de llegar. Venga sentémonos y vayamos al grano- y Draco se deshizo de la mano de Harry con suavidad, mientras le pasaba por el lado y se sentaba un poco más cerca de los arbustos.

- Está bien…- y Harry fue a sentarse a su lado, sin decir una palabra más esperando que hablara Draco y le explicará que era lo que tenía planeado para ese día.

Se hizo un silencio cómodo entre los dos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, Harry esperando que hablara Draco y pensando en lo que acababa de ver, y Draco estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Pasaron los minutos, con el úico sonido del viento meciendo los arbustos y el agua clara del lago. Empezaba a notarse el frío, y Harry se acercó un poco más a Draco, buscando algo de calor ya que no podía ponerse la capa de invisibilidad encima para taparse.

Draco no puso distancias, ni siquiera se movió al notar el cálido cuerpo que se le acercaba.

Siguieron pasando los minutos, lentamente. Pero aunque a Harry se le hacía extraño estar de esa forma con Malfoy, estaba a gusto. Por alguna razón en esos momentos no habría querido separarse de él ni que apareciera el Lord delante de los dos.

Ese pensamiento inquietó a Harry, haciendolo alejar unos centímetros de Draco, quedando a la misma distancia de antes.

Al cabo de unos minutos Draco giró la mirada hacia el rostro de Harry, que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- Primero debes hacerme la pregunta Potter. Sin pregunta no hay recompensa…- dijo el rubio, con una débil sonrisa.

- Sí claro… El día en que estabas en el lago… Nos encontramos?- preguntó, recordando todas las preguntas que aún quedaban por contestar.

- Bueno, como ya te dije yo estaba en el lago… Y no es exactamente que nos encontraramos… Es que me buscabas y tu me encontraste- respondió Draco, sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

- Oh…- dijo Harry, enrojeciendo de repente.- Así que te buscaba… Y te dije algo?

- Vamos, eso es una pregunta añadida! Guardatelo para luego…- dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Para luego…? Está bien. Quieres tiempo para pensarte la recompensa? O sólo quieres hacerme esperar?- dijo Harry, elevando una ceja.

- Nada de eso. Ya he pensado mi bonita recompensa… Además, estoy seguro que te encantará!- dijo con una sonrisa radiante, como un niño al que le acaban de dar una piruleta gigante.

- No te hagas el interesante y dime…

- Veras, quiero que juguemos a un juego. Has oído a hablar de "Verdad o prueba"?

- Por supuesto, es un juego muggle- enonces miró a Draco divertido.- No sabía que te interesaban los juegos muggles.

- Desconoces muchas cosas de mi, Potter- dijo Draco, pasándole un dedo por la mejilla.- Bien, como sabes en el juego… "tradicional", yo te preguntaría Verdad o prueba. Entonces tu eligirías. Si dijeras verdad te haría una pregunta y responderías diciendo la verdad, si dijeras prueba yo me ingeniaría alguna prueba a mi gusto y tu la harías.

- Qué quieres decir con el juego "tradicional"?- preguntó Harry, temiendose lo que vendría a continuación.

- Pues que nosotros jugaremos a una versión … digamos que adaptada.

- Adaptada?- preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja.

- Piensalo así… En esta versión, cómo sé que no me mientes?- le dijo en una sonrisa.

- De ninguna forma, se supone que confías en mi!- dijo Harry.

- Ahí lo has clavado! Por qué tendría que confiar en ti? O por qué confiarías tu en mi?- dijo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

- Yo… No…- entonces Harry giró la mirada, para desviarla al suelo.

- Bien bien, veo que lo has entendido. Como ibe diciendo, la versión adaptada se trata de hacer un pequeño conjuro antes de jugar.

- Para qué el hechizo?

- Un simple e inocente hechizo que actua como el veritaserum, pero que al ser un hechizo no tiene tanta potencia, y además, durará lo que dure el juego.

Harry se lo miró unos segundos, con desconfianza crecienten en la mirada. Pero finalmente pensó que si no aceptaba aún le propondría algo peor, y, aunque no lo admitiría, el juego le parecía bastante divertido.

- Está bien Malfoy… Jugaremos, pero cómo funciona el hechizo?

- Mm… Sé que en el fondo te mueres de ganas por jugar…- comentó pícaramente Draco, pero al ver la mirada venenosa de Harry dejó de bromear por unos momentos.- El hechizo te lo debes realizar a tu mismo. Con la varita te apuntas directamente y dices con voz clara "Verito!", y ya está.

- Parece senzillo…- dijo Harry, examinando los movimientos de Draco.

- Es que ES senzillo- aclaró Draco.

- Por supuesto, pero hazlo tu primero.

- Eres taaaaaaaan desconfiado Potter…- y se apuntó la punta de la nariz con la varita.- Verito!

Por unos momentos a Draco lo envolvió una luz plateada cristalina, que en pocos segundos se disipó.

- Ahora tu- dijo Draco.

- Está bien…- e imitando los movimientos de Draco se apuntó con la varita en la nariz.- Verito!

A Harry lo envolvió una luz rojiza, disipandose en pocos segundos.

- Por qué tu luz era plateada y la mía rojiza?- preguntó Harry.

- Porque el color de tu aura es rojizo, y el mío plateado- dijo simplemente.

- Oh… Qué curioso- dijo Harry, mirándose arriba y abajo, como revisando si quedaban restos de esa luz.

- Eso no te lo contaré como del juego- dijo Draco felizmente.- Pero empiezo yo a preguntar. Verdad o prueba?

- Verdad- dijo con presteza Harry. No sabía muy bien si lo dijo para probar el hechizo o para no tener que probar el tipo de pruebas que le tenía pensadas Draco.

- Mm… Dime, Potter, tu y Cho… habéis tenido algo?- preguntó Draco, con rsotro indescifrable.

- Yo? Con Cho?- dijo enrojeciendo. De repente empezó a notar la efectividad del hechizo, ya que sintió fuertes ganas de decir la verdad.- Sólo hubo un par de besos en quinto… Pero me di cuenta que es una chica estúpida y llorona.

De repente Harry miró a Draco con los ojos desorbitados, tapándose la boca, sintiendo que había dicho más de lo necesario… O mejor dicho, había dicho más de lo que quisiera.

- Oh… Entiendo, así que la chica salió frígida, e?- preguntó Draco, que parecía divertido.

- Si no me equivoco… Eso es otra pregunta. Una pregunta por turno Malfoy. Verdad o prueba?- dijo Harry, retando a Draco con la mirada.

- Verdad.

- Qué tienes tu con Pansy?- dijo Harry, esperando incomodarlo con la pregunta.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa, ya que Draco lo miró y amplió su sonrisa.

- Yo no tengo nada con Pansy, nunca lo tuve y nunca lo tendré.

- Pero ella… Siempre dice que estáis prometidos y que la quieres mucho- dijo Harry un poco dudoso.

- Y qué? Ella puede decir lo que quiera, ella nunca será parte de mi família, y mucho menos mi pareja o amante o semejante- dijo Draco, que parecía horrorizado con la idea.

- Oh! El hurón no puede conquistar a Parkinson!- dijo Harry en tono de burla.

- Por favor, Potty. Si tu no has visto como babea cuando paso a su lado es que realmente necesitas revisarte la vista- dijo Draco, con su habitual tono arrogante.

- Lo que tu digas. Venga pregunta.

- Verdad o prueba?

- Prueba- dijo Harry, sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Uuu! Parece que Potty quiere acción!

- No seas más imbécil de lo necesario Malfoy. Dime, qué quieres que haga?

- Bien… Déjame pensar un momento…- dijo Draco, acariciandose la barbilla, y morando a Harry con diversión. El otro chico se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

Pasaron un par de minutos, que pareció que Draco realmente estudiaba a Harry en vez de pensar en la prueba, hasta que un brillo cruzó sus ojos. Fue prácticamente imperceptible, de no más de un par de décimas, pero Harry estaba lo sifucientemente cerca y atento para darse cuenta.

- Te decides? O el señorito necesita más tiempo para conectar sus neuronas?- dijo Harry un poco impaciente.

- Vaya, veo que te ha costado decidirte a hablar…- dijo Draco, que ignoró el significado del comentario anterior.

- Es que era esta la prueba a caso?- dijo Harry incrédulo.

- Más quisieras… -respondió Draco en un susurro.

- Entonces?

- Como es la primera seré bueno y te hago hacer algo sencillito. Te dejo diez minutos para que me vayas a buscar una hierba al borde del Bosque Prohibido.

- Oooh! Suena muy interesante, peropor si no lo has notado se llama el Bosque Prohibido, porque está PROHIBIDO ir allí!

- Vamos, no me creo que no hayas ido nunca. Tu eres el que menos respetas las normas de toda la escuela, así que no me vengas con esas historias- le respondió Draco, mientras Harry lo miraba un poco enfadado.

- Estúpido…- susurró.- Qué plantita quieres?

- Hay una planta muggle… La rosa! Sabes a cuál me refiero, no?- y Harry asintió divertido.- Bien, quiero que me traigas una rosa azul.

- Es que quieres regalarle una rosita a tu novia, Malfoy?- dijo Harry con burla.

- No exactamente… Si quieres saber para qué es la rosa cuando diga verdad me lo preguntas- contestó Draco travieso.

- No te creas tan interesante Malfoy- le dijo Harry con un poco de desprecio.- Bien, voy a buscar la rosa. Si no he vuelto en diez minutos, qué pasa?

- Has perdido la prueba- dijo Draco simplemente.

- Y?

- Y qué?

- Qué pasa si pierdo la prueba?- dijo Harry, desesperándose ligeramente por la tontería que presentaba el muchacho rubio.

- Pues… Debes hacer otra.

- O… Bien. Igualmente dentro de diez minutos estaré de vuelta, así que no te emociones demasiado inventándote nuevas pruebas- dijo Harry, empezando a alejarse.

- Lo que tu digas, Potty.

Cuando sólo faltaban un par de minutos para que cumpliera elplazo que le puso Draco, Harry apareció de nueva ante el rubio, con una hermosa rosa azul en la mano.

- Qué pena, ya creí que no llegarías a tiempo!- dijo Draco un poco decepcionado.

- Oh! Siento haberte chafado la divcersión!- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

- No, tranquilo. Almenos ya tengo la rosa- dijo Draco con una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano para que Harry le diera la rosa.

- Tendrías que saber que esta rosa no cuesta mucho de encontrar por aquí. Con la luz de la luna brilla sobre las demás flores- dijo Harry, observando la hermosa flor.

- No te dije que sería bueno? En realidad es mi flor favorita… Tan hermosa…- respondió Draco, ligeramente ido observando la flor.

- Toma- y le dio la rosa-, ahora te toca a ti. Verdad o prueba?

- Mm… Prueba- dijo Draco, antes de hundir su pequeña y pálida nariz en la rosa, para oler su rico aroma.

- Ya me esperaba que eligirías prueba. Eres tan predecible Malfoy!- dijo Harry con burla.

- Es normal que alija prueba. Esto será muy aburrido si todo el rato eligiera verdad, no?- dijo Draco, como si Harry hubiese dicho la mayor tontería del mundo.

- Bien bien. Ahora te vas a arrepentir de hablarme así…- dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Eso significa que ya tienes pensada la prueba? No sabía que tubieras una rapidez mental como esta- se burló Draco.

- Te lo he dicho hace poco, eres muy predecible "querido" Malfoy- respondió Harry, sin quitar esa sonrisa maliciosa.

- No sabía que me procesarás tal cariño, Potter- dijo Draco, que se estaba divirtiendo visiblemente.

- Y lo que te falta aún por saber- dijo Harry, que para sorpresa de Draco no desmintió que le tuviera cariño.

- No lo dudo. Venga, dime la prueba! Tengo ganas de moverme un poco.

- Lo único que no me gusta de la prueba es que vas a tardar media hora por lo menos, con tu vertiginosa velocidad- dijo Harry, lo último con ironía.

- No sabes lo rápido que puedo llegar a ser, Potter.

- Ahora lo veremos. Quiero que vayas a tu sala común y traigas… Qué te parece tu diario?- dijo Harry, acentuando su sonrisa.

- Quién dice que to tenga un diario?- respondió Draco, desafiándolo.

- Nadie me lo ha dicho, pero me lo supongo. Tranquilo, no voy a leerlo mucho, solo quiero ver como de caro se ve tu diario.

- Está bien, pero no lo vas a poder abrir. Tiene un hechizo, que solo conozco yo y la persona que me lo vendió. La cual dudo que conozcas, y yo no tengo intención alguna de decirte cual es.

- Veo que eres de los que se les tienen que repetir las cosas… No quiero leerlo, solo traelo.

- No me das plazo de tiempo?- dijo Draco, un poco ofendido.

- No… Sólo que no te vea nadie, ni siquiera ningún slytherin.

- Eso es fácil…Vuelvo en diez minutos- dijo Draco, dandose la vuelto para dirigirse hacia el castillo.

- Ya veremos como de rápido eres… Presumido- murmuraba Harry, mientras veía ondear la capa blanca de Draco, y los destellos plateados que salían de su pelo, a causa de la luna.

Como Harry esperaba, Draco volvió al cabo de media hora, con un librito en las manos y con una expresión que parecía entre confusión y horror.

- Ves como ibas a tardar media hora?- dijo Harry, con una enorme sonrisa.

Draco se sentó y le tendió el diario a Harry, sin contestarle a la provocación, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Es que has gastado toda la inteligencia que te quedaba en encontrar el camino de vuelta y no puedes hablar?- dijo Harry, burlón.

Pero Draco tampoco le respondió. Miraba un punto fijo en el suelo, y si no fuera porque Harry lo creía imposible, parecía en estado de shock.

- Malfoy?- dijo Harry, con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

- Potter… Estoy soñando?- contestó Draco.

Harry se sorprendió, pero al pensar en lo que había preguntado el rubio no pudo evitar reírse discretamente.

- Mm… Lo podemos comprobar al modo muggle…- contestó divertido, antes de pellizcarlo sin mucha fuerza en la mejilla.

Draco dio un salto de sorpresa, para despues acariciarse la mejilla, donde le habia salido una pequeña marquita roja.

- Vigila con lo que haces Potter!- le gritó enfadado.

- Sólo comprovaba si estabas soñando- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- No hacía falta torturar mi mejilla…

- Eres un exagerado, sólo te la he pellizcado un poquito. Además, más que un sueño esto sería una pesadilla, no?

- Ya, déjame en paz. Tienes mi diario, te toca. Verdad o prueba?

- Verdad.

- Vaya vaya, así que Potty tiene ganas de contarme intimaddes!

- Realmente eres muy molesto. Quieres preguntar? Porque sino me voy a dormir.

- Encima está sensible el señorito- se burló Draco.- De todas formas, da igual. Antes he sido muy bueno con la prueba y la pregunta, pero ahora viene una buena.

- Bueno? Tu no has sido bueno en tu vida.

- Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso último. Aquí está la pregunta: alguna vez te has sentido atraído por algún chico?- preguntó Draco, que a cada palabra le crecía una sonrisa ciníca en el rostro.

- Quieres decir… Hombre?

- No! Quiero decir perro- le respondió Draco.- Vamos Potter, realmente puedes llegar a ser bastante ridículo.

- Está bien, guardate la amabilidad.

- Espero que no me pidas que la saque de aquí a un rato, entonces. Además, tienes que responder.

Harry volvió a notar el efecto que le producía el hechizo en su cabeza, empujándole a decir la verdad y haciéndole enrojecer antes de tiempo.

- Er… sí- murmuró.

- Cómo?- preguntó Draco, que realmente no había oído lo que dijo Harry.

- Que sí- dijo un poco más fuerte.

- Sí, qué?- le insistió Draco, ahora que había entendido lo que había dicho Harry.

- Que sí me he sentido atraídopor chicos alguna vez!- dijo Harry a punto de gritar de frustración.

- Vaya, así que San Potter no es tan inocente como parece!

- Callate enclenque presumido. Te toca, verdad o prueba?

- Verdad.

- Para qué quieres la rosa?- le preguntó Harry con curiosidad, aún luciendo las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Bueno… Las rosas sirven para muchas cosas. Lapodría querer para regalarsela a alguien, para decorar mi habitación o para una poción… Para qué crees que la quiero?- dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Para una poción- dijo Harry, sin pensarlo mucho.

- Exacto. Qué listo eres Potty.

- Y?

- Y?- imitó Draco.

- Y para qué es la poción?- dijo Harry curioso.

- Bueno eso… Es otra pregunta- respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

Continuará...

* * *

En compensación este capítulo es un tanto más largo que los anteriores… Y ahora las respuestas a vuestros reviews: 

_Princess Terry_: Gracias por todas las alabanzas que le haces al fic. Aunque espero que sigas pensando lo mismo a pesar de la tardanza… De verdad siento mucho haber tardado tanto, espero no ser tan tardona a partir de ahora. Gracias por leer mi fic.

_Livia_: T¬T Sobretodo contigo me quería disculpar! T-T Hace muchisimo que deje de leer tu fic, y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea porque lo hice. Lo siento, lo siento muchisimo! . Te prometo que ahora que es veranito me lo reeleré y te dejaré un review a cada capítulo! Y gracias por leer mi fic! Y respecto lo de Snape y Lupin… Ya lo veremos! n.-

Y repito que lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho! Gracias por leer y muchisimos besos!

_Conacha_: Que buena impresión te debo haber dejado sin actualizar en tanto tiempo… U Pero como ya he dicho lo siento, siento mucho haber tardado tanto.

Lo que Draco pretende… En fin, es algo que no puedo decirte. XD Lo iremos viendo en el fic.

_Darkita_: Hola bonita! Cuánto tiempo sin hablar contigo ni saber nada de ti! Mira lo que te digo, a rato te hecho de menos y todo : D Como he dicho a todas, siento haberme tardado tanto. Y contigo en especial, siento no poder hablar contigo a menudo, y siento no estar siguiendo tus fics. T-T

Gracias por dejarme review en el otro capi, y espero que volvamos a hablar pronto. Besos.

_Loka-Park-Felton_: Gracias por leer mi fic, y siento mucho la tardanza. Y sobretodo por darme ánimos para seguir. La verdad, no sé si al final seguiste con tu fic My December o no… Pero mañana lo investigo, y si lo actualizaste me lo leeré otra vez!

Como decía, gracias por el review y besos.

_Misao_: T-T Otra con la que hace siglos que no hablo. Pero donde estas mujer? Jamás te conectas al msn! Se te hecha de menos, que lo sepas! Gracias por leerte mi fic y darme ánimos! Estoy segura que el próximo capítulo lo subiré más prontamente, lo prometo. Besos!

_Serendipity_!! Es cosa mía o tambien hace mucho que no publicas nada? T¬T Con lo que me gustan tus fics! En fin, siento la tardanza… Grcias por los ánimos, y mis musas lo que necesitan es un buen azote en el trasero por estar de viaje tan a menudo. Besos.

_Rachel_: Lo siento de nuevo! T.T Sobretodo por ti, que ya esperaste para el último capítulo! T.T Lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoooo!

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y gracias por decirme lo que piensas de mi fic. De nuevo debo dedicarte el capi a ti, y a las demás, por haber esperado tanto. T.T Besos!

_Yukii_: Hola! M… He tardado más que la otra vez. T.T Si me quieres azotar lo entenderé… Soy una mala escritora. T.T Lo sientoooooo!

Por cierto, hace un heviín que tu tampoco haces traducciones, no? T.T Con lo que me gustan tus traducciones! En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y haber cuando volvemos a hablar por el msn! Besos.

_Uialwen_: Hola noia! Otra vez ha pasado mi cumpleaños sin haberte avisado… En fin, siento haber hecho esperar tanto con este cap. A ver qué hacemos con la quedada que quieres hacer! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos.

_Anny_: Puedo llamarte Anny a secas? Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto con este capítulo. T.T Encima que quiero más despacio con la relación de estos, tardo más en actualizar… Lo siento, soy una torpe y una tardona. Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que te haya gustado el capi. Besos.

Como siempre me he enrollado con los reviews… Quiero disculparme de verdad, es una vergüenza que haya tardado tanto en actualizar… Si queréis enviarme tomatazos y tortazos lo entenderé… T.T

Juro actualizar más a menudo, aunque me quede sin dormir. Gracias por leer y besos.


End file.
